Things Change
by abiirosee
Summary: AU; After leaving Clamburg when she was 9, Charlotte returns 7 years later to find everyone very different. Will she be able to help everyone out? Or will her own problems just get in the way? Disturbing story ahead. COMPLETED!
1. Reflection

_**A/N;;**__ I said I was going to work on __Define "Normal"__ last time…_

_I lied._

_Instead, you get a new fanfic! It even has that NEW FICCY SMELL!_

_This idea has been SWIMMING around in this clusterfuck I call my "brain" and "thoughts" for MONTHS. I believe it's almost been a year since this idea. I can't even remember when I thought this up. I really can't._

_I hope you enjoy. This is seriously a darker and twisted-er fic than I have ever wrote._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Reflection © Mulan

* * *

_"Who is that girl I see?_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_  
_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_  
_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

_**-"Reflection" performed by Christina Aguilera**_

Fingertips trailed the raindrops gliding down the glass as she sighed. Pressing her forehead full of blonde hair against the window, she gave a loud, audible groan. The man with balding hair and a dark blond mustache didn't glance over at the girl, but ignored her actions.

"Why are we coming back here?"

"Grandma left me the house. Of course I'll take it. We have the money, the house, and the business now." She wrinkles her nose. "Charlotte Lindsey Rose, buck up. You use to love it here."

"But now… I realize it wasn't that great." The sign said **STAY OUT OF CLAMBURG!** as the two drove by in the Subaru the man owned zoomed down the drenched road.

"What about that Veronica girl?"

"Vendetta." A young, hard and angry looking face flashed in her head, as young as nine. She cringed. "I don't think we were that good of friends, Daddy."

"Maybe you changed." She felt her heart sting, and she knew not even her father wanted her around. Grandma was the only one who did. "You've certainly grew up beautiful. You're lucky you got **my** looks mostly." She stayed quiet. He glanced at her in his peripheral vision, and shook his head.

"You were quite annoying as a child." She nodded, ignoring his comments, and watched as the pulled up to the brightly colored pink house that stood out against darkened skies. The moving van was there and workers were working fast to make sure nothing grew damp from the rain.

Walking inside and up the stairs, she found an empty room with a view of the woods and pond by it. "Is this where you want your room to be, Miss Rose?"

"Yes." She walked out and the movers began placing her items in the large sized room. She walks downstairs to hear her father chatting giddily on the phone to his business partner in Georgia, and Charlotte glares. He didn't care Grandma was dead, he just wanted her money.

"Daddy," she said, trying to hide her anger. "I want to talk to y-."

"Not now, Charlotte, honey," he said in a faux-sweet tone, pretending he cared. "I'm talking to a friend of mine. How about you go and see if you can call up one of your old friends? Hmm? Or rearrange your room?"

"Okay, _Daddy_." Moving past the exiting works, she entered her room, and pushed everything against a certain wall. She was absent-mindedly working, and thinking about the life she use to live in Clamburg.

Maybe no one had changed? Maybe Vendetta was mean still, and Maggie was sarcastic and poetic. Maybe Marion was still trying to go to Canada, and Malachi spoke with his funny accent. And Mort still was weird! She smiled.

She would just act like old-Charlotte. New-Charlotte didn't need to be seen. Old-Charlotte could hide her sorrows better than new-Charlotte. New-Charlotte stays up crying all night, or when she does sleep, it's nightmares, while old-Charlotte sleeps right away, and dreams of the moon and cheese a sprinkles. Old-Charlotte would want to be a telemarketer for fun, while new-Charlotte just wants to go away from her father and this life she leads itself.

Charlotte fell back on her bed, her blonde hair growing messy. School starts within a week. She better start practicing being old-Charlotte again.

_

* * *

_

AAAAAAAAAAAND THERE'S ARE PROLOGUE! Seriously, I'm typing up chapter one right now. I really have this story pretty much planned out in my head.

_OOC is a warning. Themes too. And more when we get into this story._

_**-**__**DAM**_


	2. First Love

_**A/N;;**__ Mhm. Yeah. Chapter one. Each chapter has a song as its theme._

_Some warnings: Swearing, innuendos._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
First Love © Utada Hikaru

* * *

_"You were always gonna be the one and you should know._  
_How I wish I could have never let you go._  
_Come into my life again._  
_Oh, don't say 'No'."_

_**-"First Love" performed by Jessa Zaragoza**_

**Five days later…**

Pressing his lips to the plastic bottle, his eyes watched his two bickering pals throw insults back and forth. The dark skinned boy with bright gray-blue eyes sneered nasty comments about the red head's religion, while the red head may have added a few racist remarks unintentionally.

"Guys, can we relax?" the brunet pal said, and the two turned to him. "I'm just tired of listening to you guys fight over whether Family Force 5 or Hollywood Undead is better." He personally didn't care for either, but he knew his friends were vicious about the two bands.

"Whatever," the black haired teen barked in response. "Dammit, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Ah, Morton, you forgot, it's Marvin's time of the month." The Mort and the red-head laughed, and the brunet rolled his brown eyes.

"It's not funny. It is **that month**. So fuck you, Mal." There was a silence. Mort sighed and Mal rolled his bright green eyes.

"Let it go, man. She's not coming back."

"And what if she does?" Mort quietly spoke up at Marvin's comment.

"Why would she?" he asked them honestly. "Her grandma died a month ago. She didn't even come to her funeral." Marvin bit his lip, and Mal looked at him. "I'm sure she's happy in Virginia with whoever she's with, living life, and getting **good** lovin' from so guy who is probably better than you were to her."

Running a hand through his brown hair, he didn't look up to meet his friend's looks. "Jesus Christ," Mal finally spoke. "You're obsessed."

"I think I love her." Mort gagged and Mal held back his dark laughter.

"You think. Key word: THINK." Mort watched Mal's lips move with mockery, and how Marvin glared as the smirk pulled at the corner of his red-headed friend's lips. "Now, cheer the fuck up." Mal took the bottle of soda Marvin had been drinking and took a swig. "We have a gig tonight. And no shitty love songs." Mal stood up, tossing the bottle on the ground. "See ya guys later."

"See ya," the other two replied in a monotone. Mal walked off, humming happily to himself.

* * *

Marvin opened the door to his house, looking down at the dirty floor. He smiled subconsciously, thinking of his demented little siblings. He successfully avoided the toy-death trap they had created for anyone who dared entered the home, be it their parents, himself, or a randomly stranger dropping in. Whoever it was, if they were clueless to the pile of Power Rangers, My Little Ponies, Barbies, and Transformers on the floor, they were sure to break their arm. He was speaking from experience there.

"Hey, Marvin!" A younger boy walks in, glaring at his older brother. "I hate you!"

"I know, Nick." The boy walks outside into their backyard, were Ophelia is leading everyone in a game she learned at kid's cheer camp. Nick watches from the patio as Paul gets Quinto, the twins, Stan, and Tommy to join in energetically. Marvin watches from the kitchen window, opening the fridge to pull out some flavored water.

Marvin grew up with eight younger siblings: Nicholas, Ophelia, Paul, Quinton, Rachel and Rosalynn, Stanly, and Baby Thomas. Being the oldest, he was often a bit overprotective, especially when Vendetta was younger, but that caused a rift between him and the older three of the eight. The younger four were neutral, with Rachel following Nick's example mostly, and Rosalynn staying a bit like the admiring baby sister he had.

Watching them all play Ophelia's little game, it reminded him of how Charlotte had always conned him into playing with her. Charlotte always had him wrapped around her finger, whether she (or even he himself) knew it back then or not.

_Wish I was ocean sized  
They cannot mo-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you know where tonight's gig is?" Mort asked quizzically through the phone. Marvin rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where your elbow is?" A snort was heard from the other side of the phone, and Marvin said, "The country club. The one Viktor and Violetta own."

"Thanks, dude!"

He closed his phone, and sighed. He looked at the clock, deciding to get ready for the show tonight. He pulled down the blinds in the kitchen, and heard the squeals of his siblings as they all played the new silly game Ophelia was teaching them.

_

* * *

_

WOW. Another Short entry. This isn't really chapter one… It's more like…. Prologue #2…

Nicky is such a nice little boy. He is.

_Marvin's ringtone is _Ocean Sized_ by_ Jane's Addiction. _I do not own it, obviously._

_**-**__**DAM**_


	3. Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche

_**A/N;;**__ And this is where it hopefully gets interesting. Hopefully… Super-frreaking-hopefully…_

_PS: Viktoriya is the Russian, Bulgarian, and Ukrainian version of Victoria._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché © Escape the Fate  
Chardonnay © Myself  
Josiah, Bonita © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Miette © pubutte'GO

**WARNING: Suicide, Russian roulette, lots o' swearing, OOC-Vendetta to the MAX…**

* * *

"_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette.  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet.  
Out from the window see her back dropped silhouette.  
This blood on my hands is something that I won't forget."_

_**-"Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché" by Escape the Fate**_

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

"The meeting is now in session." A smirk fell across the man's dark lips. "What shall we do for initiation?" He pulled out a revolver, and filled it with a single bullet. "This is how it goes." He spun the cylinder, held the gun to his head, and clicked. A deathly silence filled the air.

"I- I…" One girl was stuttering.

"You put the gun to your head, and pull the trigger. If you fail to do so, you go sit in that corner. If you get the bullet, well… We all know what happens. If you don't get the bullet, pass it on. Before you fire, spin the revolver's cylinder." He held the gun to the stuttering girl. "You first."

"I can't!" He forced the gun into her hand. She hakily spun the cylinder and then tried to hand it back. "No!"

"You will. Or I'll keep firing until it gets to you." The girl shook as she raised the barrel to her head, and shakily pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

"See? No worries." He passed it to a young boy, who spun, and pulled the trigger, with nothing following.

It had gone to two more people before reaching her. She smiled a bit, soothing her silky shirt, spinning the cylinder, and just kept doing so. "A risk taker?" She replied and says nothing, moving her brown-black hair back and putting the trigger toward her tan skin, her amber eyes wild with adrenaline.

**CLICK.**

She smiles in success, and passes it to the boy next to her. He spins, and pulls.

**BANG!**

He falls off his chair, and the girl's smile widens. "Bang, bang," the leader cooed.

"You're dead," the rest said. He smiled at the five left.

"Welcome to the club," he grins. He opens the door, and smirks. "See you after school." The five exit into the dim light of the basement of the school, and climb up the stairs into the abandoned hallway. The girl who was scared hurried to her locker, and the three boys talked quietly and walked away. The tan girl was still smiling widely, and began to walk to her locker. Just as she reached it, the doors flew open and a bunch of kids flew in. She frowned, slamming her locker as she pulled out her literature book, the only class she was attending today, and began to walk.

On her way, she ran into someone. She didn't know, who, but it didn't matter. "Watch where you're fucking going, you little whore!" The girl pushed the other away, and walked off.

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock. Was that…

**Maggie Delano?**

That couldn't have been her. She locked sick, dirty, her hair was just messy. But… Still… It looked a lot like Maggie. She seemed to act Maggie-like…

"Hey! Oh! My God, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she realized she had been knocked to the floor on accident. She looked up at the pale-ish hand and the odd accent to see…

**Vendetta Zahari?**

This couldn't be Vendetta! Vendetta, first off, HATED the color PINK. Here she was, wearing a white-and pink halter top, a white skirt with pink frills, and pink heeled sandals. Her hair was long, straight, black-brown, and her bangs were seprated from her hair with a pink headband with white polka dots.

In other words, she was _girly_ and **nice**.

"Oh my God! Did you hit your head?" Charlotte shook her head, and finally formed the question she needed to ask.

"**VENDETTA?**" The girl blinked, and threw her head back and laughed. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, silly! Vendetta was a stupid little name I got from a book when I was little and just plain _nasty_." She helped up Charlotte, and smiled. "My given name is Viktoriya." Charlotte clicked her tongue.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"I saw that awful Delano girl run into you! Don't mind Margret, she's very… Off."

"Ven- Viktoriya." The girl stopped babbling for a minute to meet her eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" Charlotte forced a fake smile.

"Ahh- Am I suppose to?" Charlotte was about to force out the fakest giggle, when suddenly, a pale, dishwater blonde girl with thin and straight blonde hair. Her light freckles were brought out by blush, and she was wearing a short black skirt, and a red tube top. Her legs were short, and her body was a bit on the heavier side, but not like, full blow fat.

"Hello, **Vendetta.**"

"Viktoriya." Charlotte's eyes widened. "What do you want, Marion Daker?"

That was not Marion. "Well, I was going to invite you to my party- Buuut- NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Three girls appeared behind her and began to laugh along with Marion. Vendetta- Err, Viktoriya… Rolled her eyes and tugged on Charlotte's arm.

"I don't care."

"You will care when I tell you," Marion chuckled with evil delight. "Grudge will be there."

"Wha- What?" Viktoriya's eyes widened. The four girls smiled and walked off, and Viktoriya glared.

"Viktoriya?" The blonde girl with pure blue eyes asked. Viktoriya clenched her hands into fists, and frowned.

"Nice meeting you." The girl stormed off as the bell rang.

* * *

Sitting in third period literature, Charlotte tapped her pencil against her desk, forcing a faux-smile on and humming softly to herself.

She glanced over at the girl three seats ahead of her, and noticed it was Maggie Delano. Maggie kept her head down, and was shaking violently, cursing randomly at little things.

"…What I want you to do is partner up and get to know one another." After she said this, students ran across the room. Charlotte was about to approach Maggie (she never knew Margret was her real name) when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the tall, bright red head boy with green eyes.

"Hey!" he smiled. "Name's Mal."

"Charlotte. Charlotte Rose." His eyes seemed to widen.

"Oh… Hello, Charlotte." Charlotte nodded and she retook her seat and Mal moved a desk over by her. His eyes glanced onto Maggie, who was partner-less. "I almost feel bad for her," he told Charlotte.

"What?"

"Maggie May Delano." He smirked with demented delight. "The girl's a total tweaker. She's on all these drugs and drinks like a fish. She's a loner. No one talks to her 'cause of her shady blood ties."

Charlotte remembered that. When they were younger, Mort had asked Maggie out on a date. Maggie rolled her eyes and said "Hell no." Mort was persistent, and Maggie had beat him up on the playground and threatened to send her cousins after him if he didn't back off.

Needless to say, Mort didn't need any more convincing. "Oh."

"Just stay away from her. Margret May Delano is a **freak**." Then, a loud rapping sound was heard from her desk, and the girl stood up.

"FUCK YOU, ELISE!"

"Miss Delano!"

"I'm tired of your shit!" Maggie didn't face him, but she was shaking so bad, she needed to grip her desk. "You say all these lies about me, and you've hated me since we were thirteen!" Charlotte stayed silent.

"Margret Delano, to the office! NOW!" After a fit of cussing, she violently left the room. Charlotte's heart pounded, and Mal's eyes glanced over.

"See what I mean?" he pointed out. "Total freakin' tweaker." Her lips tugged into a frown, and a few minutes later, a bell rang.

"Tomorrow we'll start working on-." Charlotte blocked out the voice and thought about everything. Mal Elise was Malachi. Vendetta's real name was Viktoriya? Marion was hanging out with two ex-Fab Four members AND Adriana Rodriguez? This Clamburg was scary and different.

She wondered what other changes were around here.

_

* * *

_

Hmmm. And little subplots reveal themselves.

_Yeah. This story was waaaaay better in my head. But I'll keep trying to make it better! I promise!_

_It's bedtime. It's like 3 A.M. the hell?_

_**-**__**DAM**_


	4. Under the Bridge

_**A/N;; **__Aaaaand chapter two! ….Yeah, I had two prologues, 'cause I'm just awesome._

_Hmmm… What to say… A lot more questions I hope get answered and… More questions arise!_

…_And Mal is just annoyingly cocky, for some odd reason. Mort is just… Hyper? And Marvin is still Mr. Sensible._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Chardonnay, Xavier, Alyx, Alyce, Peaches, Jetta, Saeran © Myself  
Adriana, Miette, Calista © pabutte'GO  
Ike, Josiah, Migdalia, Bonita, Tatum, Raleigh © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Under the Bridge © Red Hot Chili Peppers

**WARNINGS: OCs, but they aren't main characters, mentions and taking actions of suicide, and OOC!Vendetta**

* * *

"_Well I don't ever wanna feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way."_

_**-"Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

"No fuckin' way!" A hard punch was thrown into his shoulder. "Tell me you're lying!"

Mal held up his hands. "I'm telling you it's her! How many other Charlotte Roses have you met?" Mort covered up a laugh with a cough. "We can't tell Marvin."

"Why not?" Mort's eyes narrowed. Mal gave his black haired friend a dirty grin. "Oh, Malachi Luke Elise, you selfish little brat!" The two threw their heads back and howled in heavy laughter, and Marvin appeared behind them.

"Mal! Heard you set off Maggie today." Mal shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the lockers, smiling. Mort's gray-blue eyes widened.

"You need to lay off, seriously." Mal's smile faded into a nasty scowl.

"Who asked you?" Marvin's eyes narrowed as Mal let out a rough growl.

"No one, but now I'm asking you to back off just a bit." Mal opened his locker with such force, that Mort was almost thrown back. "Jesus Christ, Mal. You're lucky she doesn't threaten people with her blood ties anymore."

"I'll stop when one of us is dead." A long silence followed that, and Mal shoved his books in his locker, and slammed the door shut. "Let's go. Dammit."

The red head stormed off to the lunch room, and Mort looked at Marvin, a frown outlined on his face. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked him.

"My question exactly." The two followed in awkward silence.

* * *

"Hey!" Blue eyes looked up to see the brown haired girl she had met earlier waving at her. "Over here!"

Charlotte smiled and walked over to the round table. Setting her tray down next to Vendetta's (no, _Viktoriya's_) tray and sat down. She smiled at the large group of kids there.

"I'm sorry! You must think me terrible for not introducing you!" She points to a brown-red headed girl whose hair is cut short and the top pulled back into a braid. "That's Chardonnay Garcia, or Donnay. She's on both dance team and cheer squad, so if you ever want to try out, talk to her."

"Hi," Charlotte mumbled happily.

"Hello." Viktoriya smiled and pointed to the bleach blond next to her with brown lowlights. "That's Xavier Minty, her boyfriend and the Home Ec teacher's son." He waved, and began talking to his girlfriend. She pointed to a dull brown haired boy and smiled. "That's Josiah, and he's mute, so if he doesn't talk back, it's all good."

She waved at him, and he nodded. "The blonde girl with the black undertone is Alyce, and the black haired boy is her twin, Alyx. The strawberry blonde girl next to Alyx is Peaches, and the skater boy with all those different colored streaks in his blond hair is Raleigh, Alyce's boyfriend."

"Hey!" Peaches greeted cheerfully. Alyce soon mumbled a greeting, while the two boys stayed silent.

"Ike's running late today." Charlotte nodded, trying to remember when this group formed. Alyce hung out with the Fab Four, Alyx despised his sister, Peaches never hung around them, and Donnay… Where was Migdalia? Her, Migdalia, and Adriana were inseparable in grade school. Xavier always hung around Chardonnay, and Josiah and Ike were his "friends," but all hanging out together…

With **Vendetta?**

"What's your name?" Alyx sneered.

"OH! Uhm…" Charlotte stumbled. "Charlotte." Viktoriya's eyes widened, and everyone grew silent.

"Rose?" Peaches asked. "**Charlotte Rose?**"

"Yeah," she said. Viktoriya covered her face, trying to hold back a few chocking sobs.

"Tori," Donnay cooed, rubbing her back. "Calm down."

"How can you come back here? After everything we all tried to do to you! Why did you show your STUPID HAPPY FACE back here?" she snapped, shooting up. "Why did you want to come back?"

_I didn't, actually,_ Charlotte thought bitterly, moving her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I didn't. My father made me."

"You- You-!" Viktoriya couldn't finish a sentence. "You… You're back." She just flung herself on Charlotte. "I am so sorry for when we were children! I am! I just… I just… I just don't know! I'm so sorry, I am!"

"It's- It's fine, Viktoriya," the blue-eyed girl said, unsure of how to answer that. "We can start over again… I hope."

"OF COURSE!" Viktoriya smiled and pulled away, meeting another long silence, which was broken when Xavier popped the most important question…

"Anyone want a Swedish Fish?"

"Hell yeah!" Raleigh exclaimed, jumping across the table to grab one from the bag the blond boy offered. Everyone smiled and laughed, as conversation picked up a bit.

Charlotte was explaining about school in Virginia when she noticed a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at her from across the lunchroom. "Who's that?" Viktoriya's eyes narrowed in hate.

"You remember Marion, right?" Charlotte's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I know. Look totally like the chick who played Carrie in the movies, but she's not. She's the next queen bee." Donnay and Alyce scoffed. "She joined up with the Fab Four and Tatum, and somehow Adriana got in."

"Let's not talk about her," Chardonnay stated. "I don't feel up to it."

Viktoriya nodded, and turned to Charlotte. "As you can see, the 'Bad Friend Trio' kind of split up."

"Kind of?" Alyx asked sarcastically. "Adriana hates you more than Vik right now, Don."

"I said-."

"Where's Migdalia?" Charlotte asked.

"Sitting with the older boys over there." Peaches pointed and Charlotte followed her gaze. "Aurea graduated last year, and being her younger sister, well… You can just guess…"

"Aurea was a slut, for your information," Alyx said coldly. "Just in case you didn't up on that when we were younger."

"I've never met Aurea."

"Oh," they all chimed. Xavier cleared his throat.

"Where the hell is Ike?" Josiah nodded towards Marion's table, and saw a strawberry blond with red, orange, brown, and blue streaks in his hair talking to a small blonde that Charlotte knew was Calista. "I thought she broke up with him?"

"Obviously not." They all turned back to their lunches. Finally, the lunch doors swung open and everyone's eyes glanced up.

"It's Maggie May!" Peaches squeaked quietly.

"She's late," Alyce commented, and Ike soon approached their table, nodding.

"She snapped on Mal Elise today."

"Again?"

"He was talking shit again." Everyone let out an aggravated groan.

"It's not shit if it's true," Don's gray eyes rolled, and Xavier's blue ones settled on her.

"Chardonnay Chrissy," he said.

"You know it's all true," she snapped. "Dammit. I've caught her shooting up in the bathrooms, Xav."

"What happened to Maggie?" Everyone grew silent.

"She was always bound to be this way." Viktoriya nodded.

"Her poems were so bleak, and scary," the brunette said in shock. "When I went over to her house when I was twelve, she asked me if I would tell if she got some of her dad's liquor, and of course I said yes."

"She knows all the local drug dealers."

"Surprise she isn't out of school for cutting classes all year last year." Charlotte's stomach did flip flops as she watched the girl take a bottle of water and walk out. Everyone sneered another comment.

"Bulimic much?"

"Her dad is such a perfectionist, so it can't be entirely her fault."

"I think the water's to mix her pills together, guys."

**RIIIIING!**

Everyone cleared their trays and Charlotte decided to find out where Maggie was going.

* * *

She caught Maggie exiting the bathroom, her bottle still unopened, and her head down. Charlotte walked closely behind her, knowing this was her study hall, and she didn't care if she cut this one class.

Maggie walked over to the maintenance hall, where the stairs to the basement of the school were, and pushed opened the door. "What are ya doing here so early, Delano?"

The voice was laced with an Irish accent, and Maggie's soft reply was, "Irish bastard. I'm having a shitty day." The door closed and Charlotte crouched down, and pressed her ear to the door, hearing the loud murmurs of the two.

"Yeah, so what if ya're havin' a shitty day?" she then smelt something horrid, like gasoline, through the cracks of the door. "I've got problems too, Delano."

"It's that Elise bastard."

"Typical Margret Delano."

"Shut up, you fucklard." He laughs. "I'll send the fucking mafia after you one day."

"So what are ya doin' here? Ya know the guy doesn't show up 'til after school."

"I was wonderin' if you could help me try somethin', Maguire."

"Do ya always address people by their last names?"

"Do you have to be so **fucking sarcastic** all the time?"

"What do ya need my help for?" Charlotte heard the light tapping of his foot.

"I need you to…" her voice trailed off, and then she heard light whispers.

"Ah…" he says. "Ya know, that's risky."

"If I pass out, I'll forget."

"So why not just overdose on somethin'? Nothin' like, serious O.D., but enough ta make ya pass out?"

"I tried, but… I just couldn't do it." Charlotte's eyes were wide. "I know I should wait 'til after school, but I can't." The blonde heard shuffling and movement, and something heavy being set down by the door.

"Ya owe me."

"I know." She stood up a bit, and through the clear window, saw the figure of a boy tying a rope around the pipes.

Charlotte couldn't stay for the rest, she ran off, and as she was running, she ran into Mal. "Hey. Charlotte Rose!"

"H-hi." His green eyes glanced over her, and he noticed her shaky figure.

"What's wrong, Char?"

"N-nothing. Just… Just got lost and can't find anything."

"Sucks being the new kid, huh?" She nods, and he smiled. "What class?"

"It's my study hall, but I need to find my locker…"

"You're an awfully long ways away from your locker. This is a senior hallway, Charlotte."

"Wha- What?" She glanced back at the maintenance door that led to the hall. It had opened, and then a bright, fire truck red headed teen emerged.

"The hell? Is that… Maguire?"

"Who?" The boy ignored them and kept walking. "Never mind." Mal smiled, and nodded, leading Charlotte away from the senior hall, and watching her as she tried not to look at the maintenance hall's window.

Charlotte was ignoring his stares to think about everything she had heard. After school… What could possibly be there after school? She was going to find out, even if it killed her.

* * *

The world was a bright blur as she slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing her head, she curled into a ball, and rocked back and forth. She was feeling sicker than usual, and reached for the bottle of water she had dropped on the floor.

Her head pounded, and finally, she realized something: she couldn't forget. Ever.

Groaning, she scurried towards the wall and sat there quietly, sipping her water, wondering what the after school activities would be for the club.

_Cult_, she mentally added, subconsciously of course. _Cult_.

Leaning her head back, regulating her breathing, she decide that asking the Irish bastard for help would end up killing her sooner or later. _But that's what I want, right? That's why I joined KOS._

KOS. The club that no one but a select few knew about. KOS. The club where risking your life is a game sometimes. KOS. The initials burned in her head from when they recruited her last year.

KOS had one purpose, the purpose to live out its name.

KOS. _**K**__illing __**O**__urselves __**S**__lowly_.

_

* * *

_

The end.

…

…

…

_PSHAW NO. Why would I leave you hanging with a psycho cult, a jerk!Malachi, preppy!Vendetta, and popular!Marion? I'm not that mean._

_Erm. Yeah. Not so many questions answered. Just mostly about KOS._

_Best name ever, yes/yes?_

_**-**__**DAM**_


	5. Plush

_**A/N;;**__ I'm so inspired for this story it's not even funny. I mean, really. Music helps me so much, it's just- Pushes me along. I mean WOW._

_Erm, well, Charlotte finds out about the psycho cult, and Marvin realizes Malachi is hiding something. Hurhurhur…._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Saeran, Xavier © Me  
Guapo, Migdalia, Josiah © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Primavera, Adriana © pabutte'GO  
Plush © Stone Temple Pilots

**WARNINGS: Psycho cult, suicide, mentions of drug use, and fighting. I love writing.**

* * *

"_When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time to wait for tomorrow  
She'll find it  
She'll find it  
To find it."_

_**-"Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots**_

At the last bell, everyone ran out into the hallways, running to their lockers, and Charlotte picked up on something she never noticed: Josiah's locker was next to hers.

"Hiya, Jo!" she greeted, and he sighed, nodding. Charlotte sensed the anger radiating from him, and she noticed his almost-purple eyes darken as he heard the loud laughter of a mocha skinned, dark, dark brown haired girl with dark brown eyes walked up with one of the older boys.

"Hi, Josiah." He ignored her, and continued packing his bag, shifting his glasses up on his nose. Charlotte watched the girl's annoyed expression darken.

"Hey nerd! This lady's talkin' to you." He slammed his locker, and turned around, his bag slung over his shoulder. He carelessly flipped off the two and before he knew it, he was shoved against the locker.

"LISTEN, MUTE-BOY!"

"Guapo!" the girl cried.

"Migdalia, this guy has no respect for you!" Finally, Xavier pushed past a few kids gathering around to shove Guapo away as hard as he could and helped Josiah to his feet.

"Lay off, you fat fuck." Charlotte chocked back a giggle, and the rest of the crowd broke into a loud cheer. "Jesus Christ, sorry **someone** doesn't want to worship you for dating Aurea's younger and may I add **easier** sister."

"Hmm, and this comes from a cheater?" Aurea's sister mumbled.

"Talking counts as cheating? If that's the case, then we've all cheated." He smiled at the dumbfounded look she wore, and Josiah picked up his bag again and decide to walk off.

"Don doesn't deserve you."

"At least I stayed by her." Xavier grabbed Charlotte's wrists and dragged her off. When they were out of earshot, he mumbled. "Stay away from Migdalia Trinidad. She's sold her soul to the Devil."

However, Chardonnay, who was walking out with a girl with somewhat tan skin, and multi-blonde-brown hair walked by just as he was saying this. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Migdalia's screwin' Guapo, and Guapo wants Jo dead." The other girl scoffed at this, and Chardonnay shook her head.

"By the way, I'm Primavera," the other girl introduced herself to Charlotte.

"Charlotte. Yeah, Charlotte Rose."

"You're joking, right?"

"Prima! Not the time," Xavier and Donnay snapped at the same time.

"We're going to be late anyway," Prima waved off their snarls.

"For..?"

"Oh, well, a small little get together at _la casa de mi prima_." Charlotte blinked.

"Her cousin's house." Charlotte nodded. "Anyway, you wanna come?"

"Uh, one minute! I need to go get something from one of the classrooms." She waved them off and started walking. As soon as she turned a corner, she began to run to the senior hallway, hoping to God she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Oh you're shittin' me." Looking up at the _ecstatic_ redhead, Mort and Marvin's eyes met.

"What?" Mort asked.

"Fucking Katherine is coming back!" Mal spat, a look of disgust coming across his face.

"The nun?"

"Yeah!" Mort laughed as Marvin shook his head. Katherine was the 'perfect child' in the Elise house. Following in her older sister's footsteps, she became the care free nun (think Sound of Music-nun) that wanted to surpass everyone in her family. She found out that the family had dropped their old way of speaking, and was enraged to find Mal carrying a more "bad teen" lifestyle.

"I should tell Weylin."

"Weylin will kill you," Marvin stated boredly.

"Weylin can suck one." The two other boys laughed. Then, a young, red-brunette girl entered the kitchen. "Yo, Viv! Where's Weylin?"

"Wha-? I know not where Brother Weylin be." Mal laughed at his younger sister's odd speech patern. "Big brother, why do you laugh at me?"

"No reason, Viveth." She walked by him and he ruffled her short hair, and laughed. Viveth redid her hair as she walked away. Mort looked at Mal, and hid back a chuckle.

"It's amazing she still likes you."

"It's amazing Sister Elise is coming home," Mort joked. "Then again, a lot of people are returning to Clamburg… Right, _Malachi_?"

Marvin took note of Mort's use of Mal's full name. "Who's back in town?" Marvin asked.

Malachi panicked. No way in hell Mort was going to ruin this! "Mort's full of shit."

"Am I?"

"What's going on?"

"**NOTHING!** Mort, shut your fucking mouth!"

"And you also seem to know something about Maggie, right?"

"I know she's fucked up."

"Guys," Marvin stood up, when suddenly the back door opened.

"What are these unholy children doing in my house!" Mal glanced at his father. "MALACHI!"

"They were just about to leave." He hurried them out the door and slammed it. Marvin looked at Mort, and Mort just shook his head, walking off.

* * *

"The meeting is in session." The man gave a wicked smile. "Now… What shall we do today?"

"If I may speak?" said the timid girl. "I- I want- I want to drown."

"Excuse me?" the leader's eyes widened at her request.

"I can't deal with it anymore." Maggie nodded, understanding how she felt. The girl looks at the leader, pleading with her eyes.

"Before I let you, I want to make sure you're up to it."

"I am." The leader stands up and helps the timid girl up. "Saeran, fetch me the bucket. Fill it with water."

"Yeah… Okay." The Irish boy got up and did the command with no problem. He set the water down, and Maggie gave her own little twisted thought.

"Should we knock her out?" she smiled sweetly. The girl nodded, and they all watched as the leader's hands pressed into her neck hard, and his long fingers pressed into the neck.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she felt a sick feeling rise into her. The girl fainted, and her head was slammed into the floor, then gently placed into the bucket.

"You, hold her here." A young boy got up and forced her head into the water. The leader stood up, and smiled. "Margret, step up."

Maggie stood; her weak body swaying as she did. "Come talk to me… Outside." Charlotte gasped and began to move behind the boxes and items stacked by the door. The door swung open. The man has his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Tell me, Margret, why I found you curled into a ball against the wall."

"It was Elise again." Charlotte sat there, quietly rocking back and forth on her heels.

"And the rope?"

"I… The drugs aren't working anymore."

"My dear," the man says smugly. "That's because you're using cheap, over-the-counter, pills to shoot up. What you need is hardcore heroin." The girl gives a weak chuckle.

Charlotte feels sick listening to this. "Take this," he hands her something, and Charlotte tries to stand up a bit more to see. "You'll forget, I promise."

"…Thanks."

"Go home, Margret. Try it." Maggie nodded and picked up her bag, walking out. The man stopped outside the door, and looked toward the boxes. Charlotte saw his slight turn, and curled up tightly.

_Don't see me._

…

"Must be my imagination," he says and leaves. Charlotte stands up and scurries off to her home, walks upstairs, and locks the doors into her room.

She starts to sob.

The world is so different, she decides.

Then the phone rings.

"H-hello?"

"Charlotte! It's me! Viktoriya!" A long silence followed.

"Oh! Sorry! I was busy trying to figure out this math problem!"

"Hey, I was wonderin'…" she began. "A bunch of us are going to Marion's party Friday night…"

"Wait… I thought-."

"Alyce and Tatum are still really good friends. Alyce and Raleigh got invited, and since Tatum kind of likes Alyx, she told Alyce she could bring whoever she wants!" Charlotte smiled. Her good friend called karma arrived.

"So I'm guessing we're going?"

"You want to!" Excitement ran through the other's voice.

"Of- Of course." Charlotte's mind was hesitant.

"Sweet! Come over to my house after school okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Charlotte!" _Click._ Charlotte's confusion started up again.

_Why is Vendetta like this now?  
Why is Marion so popular?  
Why is Malachi some cocky jerk who goes by Mal?  
Why is Maggie… That?  
Where is Mort? Grudge?_

Then suddenly, the burning question in the back of her mind caught everything else on fire.

**Where is Marvin?**

_

* * *

_

Something short. Kind of filler chapter. I'm planning tomorrow's next few chapters. Expect at least 1 or 2 up. Possibly 3?

…_I feel awkward basing this chapter off of _Plush_. The song is based on a newspaper article the lead singer read about a missing girl in Los Angeles who was found dead…_

_That was your fun fact of the day._

_And guys, I need your help. I have a few songs planned out in advanced:  
_

Jane Says  
Killing Me Softly  
Here Without You

_And possibly a lot of songs by Nightwish... Any other suggestions? Shoot! And hopefully in the next chapter, Charlotte's questions (some) will be answered, and she'll meet Mort! YAY MORT~!_

_**-DAR**_


	6. Toy Soldiers

_**A/N;; **__Another filler chapter? Probably. I'm sorry._

_Not a lot of events take place here. It's Friday, day of said party, and Charlotte gets some answers. FINALLY! God._

_Well, I guess it's pretty early… This is, honestly chapter four… Unless you count the two prologues as chapters… I guess I do now…_

_When it gets to the part where the girls are gossiping, and it doesn't say like, "So-and-so said/states/coughs/etc" just pick one of those girls._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Toy Soldiers © Martika  
Adriana, Calista © pabutte'GO  
Bonita, Tatum © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Jetta, Chardonnay, Alyce © Me

**WARNINGS:** **…Actually, none. But they all still have dirty mouths.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE**

_This story could potentially become an M-rated story. However, my judgment on that is sadly terrible (I blame the fact I've been watching R-rated movies since I was, like, five). If you, my fellow reader, fanfic writer, or stalker, ever feel the rating should be bunked up, tell me so. I will do it. I want your judgment here. Mine sucks. Obviously._

* * *

"_Step by step; Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers.  
Bit by bit; torn apart  
We never win but the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers."_

_**-"Toy Soldiers" by Martika**_

Sitting outside by the school's garden, Charlotte was busy studying her chemistry when she felt the presence of another person. "Charlotte."

"Wha- OH! Hello!" The other adjusted his glasses, and Charlotte froze. "Mort?"

"Hey, been a while, no?" They both gave an awkward chuckle, and then Mort began to ask, "How are you doin'?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"I'm, uh, in a band… Ya know… With Mal and… Marvin." Her heart stopped at the mention of Marvin's name. "We're playing at Marion's party. I'm bass, Mal's drums, and Marvin's guitar and vocals."

"Marvin?" Mort nodded his head. "Oh…"

"Yeah." They both nod, and Charlotte clears her throat.

"So what big surprise do YOU have for me?" she asks him. "Vendetta's all preppy, Marion's popular- Did you get over your fear of soda?"

"Pshaw. HELL NO! That shit bubbles and fizzes and burns…" he laughs. "I may be the second-least change person here…"

"Who's first?"

"Marvin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." There was another awkward silence.

"Where is Marvin? I haven't seen him around… Does he even know I'm back?" Charlotte asked. Mort started with a bit of a head nod, but quickly changed to shaking his head.

"Ah, no. And for that, you can thank Mal." The blonde examined the dark-skinned boy. "Selfish asshole." Charlotte decided not to ask. "So what brought you back to Clamburg, Charlotte?"

Clenching her book tightly, her body tensed. "My father."

Mort took note of her uncomfortable vibe, and quickly changed the subject. "So, I'm guessing Vicky scared you a bit with her new personality?" Mort bit his lip, completely in shock that Charlotte's _father_ was _alive_.

"What happened here?"

"After you left, Vendetta just got meaner. I'm sure **you** didn't know this, but Vendetta has two brothers, two sisters, and a twin."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Every year for Christmas, she allowed them to return home for the day, but before the 26th, Vendetta wanted them gone. They all _lived_ in exile from their own home.

"Anyway, one day, Vendetta had made this potion that turned people into animal. **Giant animal fiends**, to be exact. Well, she had left it on the table one day before Christmas dinner, and Vendetta's little sister, Magdalena, had poured it into Grudge's hamster food.

"The potion apparently reversed animals into humans, because the next day, Vendetta awoke to find Grudge… _HUMAN_. At first, she was angered, and had banned any one of her siblings to return to Clamburg for anything. Then, I think Vendetta grew to like him… Until he told her how awful she was. Now he spends his time around Marion."

Charlotte blinked. "Vendetta decided to win back Grudge, she'd change her ways. We all found out when we were twelve that her parents were back to normal, that her entire family was home, and that her real name is, indeed, Viktoriya."

"…Why **Marion**?" Mort looked down, and shifted.

"Marion… I don't know what happened to her. She just became popular over night. Adriana, the one Chardonnay and Migdalia **use** to hang out with, grew popular when... When she ditched Don. You see, the popular girls despise cheer leaders and dance team members."

"I see." Mort nodded. "So… No one knows what happened to Marion?"

"I can honestly say, the only person's change I can explain is Vendetta's, but I just did that. Mal's change is… Unexplainable, and Maggie… Maggie's just started isolating herself right after she was ten."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So…" Charlotte began. "A band huh?"

"Yeah. Marvin came up with the idea, and Mal agreed right away. I was iffy, but I did it anyway."

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"See ya tonight, Charlotte!" Mort jumped up and ran inside, waving to Charlotte. Charlotte collected her things and began to make her way inside, and into math class.

* * *

"And then you take the value of pi times…"

"Hey, do you get this?" came a whisper to her left. She turned to see a yellow-ish skinned boy, with bright orange hair and eyes. He had two buck-pointy teeth, and was dressed in the school's football jersey and jeans. He smiled, and Charlotte found something familiar about him.

"Uh, no. Sorry," she began. "Math isn't a strong point."

"Ah, damn. If I fail, I'm off the team." She nodded, and he said. "I'm Grudge Hamster."

"Grudge?" He nodded. "I'm Charlotte Rose." He froze, staring at her, blinking, and not moving. "Gru- Grudge?"

"You're Charlotte?"

"Yeah," she smiled, and nodded. He shook his head, and then they heard something slam in the front of the room.

"Miss Delano! Pay attention! And pull that hood down. If you're trying to sleep, you make it so obvious!" The teacher slammed the ruler in her face again, and Maggie slowly sat up, hunching over, glaring at the wood on her desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Miss Delano?" the teacher asked again. "You look sick."

"I'm fine."

"I can-."

"Leave. Me. **ALONE!**" The teacher rolled his eyes and nodded, not wanting to be subject to Maggie's fiery temper, and turned back to the board, writing down some problems. Charlotte began to copy them down, and Grudge turned back, still trying to hold a conversation with her.

"Do ya think she's alright?"

"Who?"

"Maggie." Charlotte froze and then finally got the strength to nod. "I've heard things. I've heard rumors."

"Haven't we all?"

"Do you know why she's like this?" he asked and Charlotte shook her head. "It's a rumor, I presume, but Mal Elise told me it has something to do with her family. Her dad's a respectable business man, ya know? Her family is mostly Italian, but her mom is Spanish. Her dad has blood ties to a mafia of some sorts. Heard he hired a hit on her mom. That's why her one brother doesn't speak to the family anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that happened when she was three. It also might have something to do with some unhappy events in her childhood, or just people misunderstanding her."

"So… It's just a lot of stories weaved together by people because they're too afraid to ask her?"

"Yeah. But no one wants to talk to her. You say something wrong, even if it seems innocent, and she blows up."

Suddenly, Charlotte's new goal for today: attempt conversation with Maggie Delano.

"Grudge! Do not talk in my class!"

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, and Charlotte wasn't that hungry. Instead, she was walking the school aimlessly, and ended up in the girls bathroom. There she met the sickly looking image if Maggie.

"Hello," Charlotte greeted cheerfully.

"F- fuck off." Charlotte shrugged it off, and walked to a stall and opened it up walking in, and closing it. "Come on!" Suddenly, she heard someone running to the stalls, and laughter coming from the doorways.

"Did you see Migdalia? All over my damn brother!" She was guessing it was Bonita, the tan girl with golden-brown hair.

"Let's not talk about her," one suggested quietly, proving to be the voice of Adriana.

"Oh, Adri! Stop protecting her!" The voice had a french accent: Miette.

"I'm not protecting her, I'm just sayin'…"

"Ya are protecting her." The accent was strong, and Charlotte didn't know the voice well.

"Anyway, did anyone see the note Kenny left me?" one asked the others. "He wants to take me to homecoming!"

"Like he did last year." The voice belonged to Calista.

"You guys have been dating since you were nine." That was indeed Marion.

"So, Mari," the one girl she didn't know said. "Who are you going to dance with at your party: Grudge or someone fresh?"

"Speaking of Grudge, I saw him talking to this cute, new little blonde girl," Bonita said. "Math class."

"I think I know who you're talking about!" Marion exclaimed.

"You do?"

"She hangs around Viktoriya and her friends!"

"Oh my God, yes!" They all giggled.

"Did anyone here what Xavier said to Guapo and Migdalia?" Bonita asked. "Called Mig a total slut; refered to her as 'Aurea's **easier** sister.'"

"Are Xavier and Chardonnay still going out?" Adriana asked in anger.

"Yeah. You know that even with his wanderin' eye, he can't get his hands off her," Calista stated, sounding bored. "Ike told me how they were all over each other at Primavera's cousin's party."

"Speaking of Primavera… Does she and that Irish kid still talk?" Jetta asked.

"There are three Irish kids."

"One's a girl in the senior class, though."

"The angry one, Saeran," Jetta corrected.

"I think he likes Maggie Delano."

"No, he doesn't," Calista corrected. "Ike talks to him…"

"Tito told me they only talk for certain reasons."

"Isn't Saeran some huge pothead?"

"He always smells like gasoline," Adriana pointed out.

"His little cousin's just a cutie, though!" the unknown owner said.

"That's who I'm dancing with?"

"The cousin!"

"No! Mal Elise." The girls all laughed.

"What made you think of Mal?"

"Think about it," Marion said. "We mentioned Maggie. Ever since that little **incident** when they were thirteen, Mal **hates** her."

"And you want to dance with him?"

"Hell, he's not bad looking."

"None of those band boys are, actually, but Mort's a little weird, don't cha think?"

"Oh course, Tatum," Marion told the now-known girl. "Mort never really changed."

"Marvin's hot," Calista states blankly.

"And so is Ike," Bonita teases.

"Guys, I have some juicy information of the Delano girl," Tatum squeals, and something slides faintly in the distance.

"Who texted you?"

"Elise! He just told me that the Delano girl…"

The door swung open and Charlotte shifted uncomfortably on the toilet. The slight Southern accent filled the air.

"Hello, girls."

"Miss Hick." The other voice was indeed heavier in accent.

"What are ya'll doin' in here?"

"None of your business, Alyce." The two girls scoffed and then there was some shifting, and then the voices of Chardonnay and Alyce filled the air.

"They think they're such hot shit," Chardonnay commented, her voice cracking in anger.

"More like a hot mess." The two laughed, and walked out. Charlotte opened the stall door, began walking down the long hallway of stalls, before hearing the slight chocking sobs from the handicapped stall.

"Maggie," she mumbled quietly. "Open up."

"Go away."

"Maggie, open up."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Charlotte, that's who."

The stall door swung open and a force ended up pushing her into a wall, hitting her head hard and falling to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing back in Clamburg, bitch?"

_

* * *

_

Pshaw. We've all done it. Sat around in a public bathroom and gossiped (actually, with my friends, it was a handicapped stall).

_I love Mort. Just sayin'. Favorite secondary character ever. Oh, how he is awesome._

_And now, Charlotte's quest for answers are getting answered._

_**-Dar**_

* * *

**Opinion Need!  
**In this story, I have created a lot of family OCs for some of the canon characters. I'm debating whether or not I should put up a "fanfic" that's actually a "character sheet" for these OCs/my ideas of Marvin's siblings. Whaddya think?


	7. Wonderwall

_**A/N;;**__ Boyce Avenue to the rescue! And you all wonder why I obsess over then! I honestly sat here, staring at the wall, on the phone with my darling, Rea, and her iTunes was on shuffle… When Boyce Avenue came on._

_I love them oh-so-so-so much!_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Wonderwall © Oasis  
Saerab © Me

**WARNINGS?:** **Mentions of drug use, attempted suicide, and swears? But I'm sadly proud of myself to use the word "douchebag" in this.**

* * *

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding.  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding."_

_**-"Wonderwall" performed by Boyce Avenue**_

"So your father made you come back here?" Ten minutes later, with Maggie lighting up a cigarette, and them locking themselves in the handicap stall, Charlotte had explained why she had returned to Clamburg on her father's will.

"Yeah, and the sad thing is, he only came here for the money and Grandma's business, not for her own funeral."

"No offense, but your dad sounds like a douchebag." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, inhaling some of the smoke that filled the air as Maggie breathed in another drag. "Much like my own."

"Maybe our dad's should meet each other." They both chuckled, and Maggie's face formed an annoyed look.

"So, you're the one who's been stalking me?"

"Wha- What?"

"You aren't very quiet when you spy," she pointed at her with the cancer-stick. "Nor do you make it less obvious following me." Charlotte flushed and Maggie smiled, switching the cigarette to her other hand to untie the band around her right arm. Charlotte watched as Maggie's hard glare followed up to her.

"Go ahead."

"What?" Charlotte blinked.

"Say it. We all know the school makes **such a good effort** to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Maggie's body clammed up as she shifted her gaze to the floor. How does one answer that? Do you lie and give the entire, **Well, you try it once, you get hooked, and then you can't get off it**, or does she tell the truth?

"Why what?" Might as well make her specify.

"Why are you in that cult? Why are you doing drugs? Why…?"

_Oh shit_.

No one needed to find out about KOS. No one **could** find out about KOS. If anyone found out, they were all in trouble.

"You- You really are a st- sta- stalker." Charlotte giggled involuntarily, and Maggie curled up into a ball again. "Go away."

"Not until I get some answers."

"I swear if you tell anyone about the fucking club, I know people- I… I know they would kill for me, and I'm not afraid to send them after you, **Charlotte Rose.**"

"Why'd they kill that girl?"

"She wanted to die."

"Why did you get heroin from that one guy? Why did that Saeran kid help suffocate you?"

"You're getting into other people's fucking business," Maggie hissed, tossing the cigarette in the toilet. "Look, did you ever think people _wanted_ to die? That we all wanted some way to _escape_? Not everyone is the **happy, peppy, 'OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL goddamn WORLD!'** like you are!" She slips out of her falsetto.

"Mag-."

"Look me in the eye, and promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I wor-."

"**Promise me.**"

"I- I promise."

"If anyone of us gets busted, I'll hunt you down." Maggie stands up and walks out, slamming the stall door as she leaves. Charlotte shakes her head, and sits there.

_But what if I want to get you help?_

* * *

"Maggie." Slamming her locker door shut, she turns around to see the brown haired boy that she secretly liked as a kid. She tucked the loose piece of paper into a book, and tried to glare.

"Mar- Marvin?" She pushed back her almost brown-black hair, and stared for a few minutes.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you were ok-."

"What the fuck?" she snapped. "Excuse me, who told you?"

"Mal said something-."

"Oh, so **Malachi** knows now? Fucking Charlotte! I knew him talking to her was a bad idea!" Stomping off, Marvin stood there in shock.

_..._

_..._

_Charlotte?_

* * *

"Malachi!" Sitting on top of the jungle gym, Mort and Mal's eyes met in shock. Marvin's normal monotone, cautious voice was laced with anger and dripping with venomous fury.

"Whaddya do, Mal?" Mort asked as Marvin approached.

"Why the hell didn't you **tell** me Charlotte was back?"

"Excuse me?" Mal said, trying to cover up his nervousness with fake shock. "Charlotte's back?"

"Says Magg-."

"Oh, that explains a lot. The tweaker must be seeing things again."

"She told me you two talk."

"I talk to tiny Calista in history class, not Charlotte. Then again, the blonde hair could've thrown anyone off."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

'_Cause he is?_ Mort bitterly thought, but not wanting to get in the middle of this, or pick sides, he sat there quietly. "I'm not, Marvin. You know all the different kinds of things dear Margret's on."

"She also acussed me of knowing something…"

"Paranoia. Schizophrenia. Hallucinating," Mal listed off, acting as if this wasn't new. "The girl's about to O.D. if you ask me."

"Mal be nice." The two turned to Mort. "Look, let's just get some quick practice in for tonight, okay?"

"I guess," the brunet and redhead chimed and they walked over to Mort's house.

* * *

"What is it, Margret?" The girl shifted uncomfortably, and looked up.

"I was invited to Marion's party."

"I thought you two no longer talked."

"The new girl… Charlotte… She did." The leader's eyebrows raised.

"The blonde?"

"How'dya…"

"I think she's been stalking you," he said, and Maggie let out a groan.

"Tell me about it." The leader's eyes narrowed.

"Does she know?"

Maggie paused. "No."

"Maybe it be good for you to enjoy a night to yourself with other people."

"Are we a suicide prevention club, now?"

"It's my job to make sure people are set in stone on how they want to die. I don't want to kill them when they aren't sure they want to die. That's why you and Saeran are still alive."

"Irish bastard's not even devoted."

"No, but he's secretive, so he's worth keeping around." The man stood up. "And Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"If this Charlotte girl finds out anything, bring her here after school." Maggie gulped and nodded. She shook her head, gathered her things, and began to walk. Saeran was standing outside, a cigarette in one hand, and his phone in the other.

"Ya vile harpy! I'll be home when I want!" She watched him flip his phone close, and his eyes settle on her. "See ya later, ya bitch."

She didn't bark anything in reply this time.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Charlotte smiled, her heart felt light, her mind clear. "Charlotte, please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope. I invited Maggie." She did a 360, and looked at Vendetta (_Viktoriya_, she mentally corrects herself), a questioning look on her face. "I don't know. Is this brown sundress really my shade of br-."

"Fuck the sundress! You **invited** Maggie!" Viktoriya gave an overdramatic moan, and Charlotte placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought it be nice."

"Until she catches someone talking shit!" Vendetta pause. "And I agree, that brown doesn't look good on you. Here, put this on." Tossing her a black, pink, white, and blue plaid shirt with a white cami, Charlotte changed quickly. "Better. Jean skirt, some heels, and you're set!"

"Viktoriya," Charlotte pleads. "Just try to be nice? The nicer you are the nicer she is." Viktoriya pouts, and her arms are crossed across her chest. She taps her foot, and Charlotte takes note at how pretty her extremely-long white, pink, and brown sundress-shirt is with the pair of brown leggings and pink hightops are.

"Fine. I'll **try**." Charlotte threw herself onto the Bulgarian with a killer hug.

"OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOOU!" Charlotte squealed, and Viktoriya sighed.

"Stupid girl," she mumbled, and smiled a bit herself. "Now come on, we'll be late!"

_

* * *

_

See? Maggie just needs love and understanding kindness and she won't rip your eyes out.

_Mort, you pansy! BE A MAN AND EXPRESS YOUR OPION!_

_Vendetta… You preppy little OOC-psychopath…_

_Marvin, you oblivious asshole!_

_Malachi… You jackass._

_These characters have been molded beyond recognition. It's scary. It really, honest to God is._

_**-Dar**_


	8. Closer

_**A/N;;**__ I could potentially write this story using all the Boyce Avenue songs on my computer… Twice._

_Is that bad?_

_I still love them. Hehehe…_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Closer © Ne-Yo  
Paralyzer © Finger 11  
Just Like Heaven © The Cure  
Check Yes Juliet © We the Kings  
Chardonnay © Me  
Primavera, Adriana © pabutte'GO  
Migdalia © Rhe'anne Lynn

**WARNING: Drinking, swearing…**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE AGAIN**

_Remember, I need your opinion on two things:  
_1. Rating changes  
2. Whether or not I should post up a character chart for some OCs I made to be various canon character's family members.

_Also, please give me song suggestions! VIA Review or PM or even a note on dA. My user name is Dar-La-Mo. It can be any songs used in this chapter too, FYI. I'm already mapping out (maybe) using "Check Yes Juliet."_

* * *

"_Turn the lights off in this place.  
__And she shines just like a star.  
__And I swear I know her face.  
__I just don't know who you are."_

_**-"Closer" performed Boyce Avenue**_

Walking up to the pretty good sized house, Charlotte's heart stopped as she saw waiting outside was Maggie Delano: looking healthy and nice, her hair pulled up, and a tiny bit of makeup on.

"She showed?" Viktoriya said in shock. Charlotte quickly ran up to her, and started screaming in shock in Maggie's face.

"I'm only here because you're making me." Charlotte smiled, because Charlotte couldn't even force her hamster to get out of his cage anymore. Viktoriya slowly approached, and Maggie's eyes locked on the other's hazel orbs.

"H- hi, Maggie."

"Ven- Viktoriya." Maggie mentally made sure she corrected herself on the name. Charlotte clasped her hands together.

"Shall we go inside? Tee hee!" The two exchange cautious glances, and then nodded. Charlotte led the two inside, and everyone stopped what they were doing to examine the three people there: the new girl, the former dictator, and then the one who no one even knew HOW she got invited.

"Is that Margret Delano?"

"Wow. She cleans up nice."

"Who's the blonde?"

"Who the hell invited Vendetta?" The three girls exchanged mixed looks: Charlotte's a mixture of shock and glee, Maggie's of anger and nervousness, and Vendetta's of rage and excitement.

"Woah, it's like, the Odd Trio…" Grudge stumbled over and smiled. "Hey gals! Look, the booze is in the cooler, and the music is hot! So help yourself!" Grudge then proceeded to wink at the three (but it looked like it was directed towards Viktoriya more), and walked over to the DJ as he was trying to find a good dance song.

Viktoriya's face was red. Her heart was pumping and Charlotte smiled as everything seemed to be going right as of right now.

Maggie's eyes settled on the corner where a few kids lingered. She'd much rather be there than being dragged through the center of the crowd by Charlotte. Looking around, she saw from across the room three pairs of eyes staring intently at them.

* * *

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" Mort finally squeaked out as the girls were out of eyesight.

"Who invited Delano?" Mal asked them bitterly. Marvin rolled his eyes, and tried to play **Guess Who?** with the blonde girl he had just saw.

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

"The blonde." Malachi sent Mort a dirty glare, and Mort rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Marv, if ya wanna know, just **ask her**!" Mal growled at Mort's statement. Marvin didn't take notice, and just as he was about to push his way past everyone, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Marvin… If you guys want to start?" she smiled sweetly, and Mort felt sick, knowing it was all fake: **an act**.

"Uh, sure…" The three made their way outside to the small homemade stage that was set in their honor. Marion's father was a carpenter, and he made it just for this occasion.

"So what's are opening song? I'm thinking… ADAM LAMBERT!" Mort chatted with enthusiasm, causing Mal to gag and Marvin to chuckle himself.

"How about 'Paralyzer?'"

* * *

"Is that Marvin?" Charlotte asked the girl she met yesterday, Primavera, and glanced at the blonde girl with green streaks. "Why don't I see him in classes?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Primavera asked her, looking at her as if she was stupid. Then again… "Marvin's in advanced classes." Maggie nodded at this fact.

"He is?" Charlotte squeaked. "Oh! I thought he went to a different school…"

"Good evening!" The party busted into a roar of applauses, and Marion giggled, forcing a slight flush. "Aww, you're all so nice! Anyway, it's my pleasure to introduce the greatest- _and only_- band that originated in Clamburg… **Wicked Friction!**" The crowd screamed, and Charlotte smiled up on stage. Mort caught it, and gave her a cautious smile in return. That set off warning bells in her head, and Mal twirled his drumsticks, smiling at her. Marvin seemed a bit nervous about all this.

"Ready?" she could faintly hear the brunet boy say to the bass and drummer. "One, two…" He didn't say three, and Mort started them in with a note, and Marvin joined in with the guitar. Malachi smiled as his drum part entered, and soon, they were playing a song that everyone seemed to know.

"Viktoriya!" The human-hamster thing waltzed up, slurring her name, and took her hand. "I wanna dance wit' chuuu~." He dragged her off, and Charlotte gave Vendetta a wave as the former-evil girl gasped in shock.

"_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink.  
__I wish it was cooling me.  
__But so far has not been good.  
__It's been shitty, and I feel awkward as I should."_

Maggie and Charlotte watched as a good half of the party swayed along with the beat of the song, kept by the spazzing redhead. Mort seemed to have this awfully (scary) serious look on his face, and Marvin was too caught up in trying to give the words life to notice the girls at his feet, trying to get him to notice them.

"He can sing?" Maggie nodded. Charlotte turned to her, mouth agape, and eyes wide in shock. Marvin continue singing, and opened his eyes for a brief moment.

"He's looking at you." The blonde's head snapped back to the stage, and Marvin smiled at her. _Does he recognize me?_

"_Well I am imagining: a dark lit place.  
Or your place on my place!  
Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you.  
I wanna make you move because you're standing still!"_

"Look alive, Blondie," Maggie teased, and Charlotte's heart stopped. Was he **singing** to her? Personally, she'd prefer something more romantic, but still… He was _singing_ to her!

"_If your body matches what your eyes can do…  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you!_"

"Does he know it's me?" The Italian girl looks over at the hopeful blonde, and rolls her eyes.

"Like a good half of the people here, probably **not**." Seeing disappointment cross her face, Maggie stuttered, "B-but I'm sure once he gets a closer look, he'll know. Didn't you just see him tonight?"

"Y-yeah, you're right!" Charlotte kept a hopeful composure and the song had just reached it's near-ending part, and Maggie's eyes glanced up on the stage. Watching each person performing gave her some sort of odd feeling: Marvin more into the vocals and guitar, Mort finally looking comfortable, and Mal settling down at the end of the song.

Music has such an odd effect on people sometimes.

There was some conversation on stage, before they turned back to the audience, flashing bright smiles, and starting up the next song.

It started with a down beat from the drums, and an introduction with the bass. Then, came in the guitar, and Marvin stepped up to the microphone.

"_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick.  
The one that makes me scream, she said.  
'The one that makes me laugh, she said.  
And threw her arms around my neck.  
Show me how you do it and I promise you…  
I promise that I'll run away with you.  
I'll run away with you."_

Maggie slowly shifted uncomfortably when she saw people glancing over at her. She tried to ignore what they were saying, and Charlotte took note to her odd behavior. Looking up, the blonde saw Chardonnay, Migdalia, and Adriana. The three were _talking_.

"Shocking she showed," she heard the smallest of the three, Migdalia, say.

"Totally not the party type…" Chardonnay added, "Unless it involves drugs."

"How'd she even get invited?" Adriana cursed. "I mean, I **know** Alyce invited Vendetta and all her little friends because of Tatum, but **Maggie Delano**? I wanna meet the retard who decided to invite **her**."

Charlotte took a step forward, about to say something. "Don't. Not for me," Maggie grabbed her arm, trying to calm her down. "They're right. I don't belong here."

"B-But, Maggie!"

"I said they're right, Charlotte!" Maggie screamed, tossing her friend away from her, and stepping back a bit, trying to calm herself now. "I'm not a sociable person."

"You just appear that way."

"No, you're wrong." Charlotte shifted her weight between her two legs, and Maggie glared. "You only think of me as sociable because your pretty much stalked me until I talked to you."

"I didn't stalk y-."

"Following me around during and after school is stalking." Charlotte let it go, and decided to drop the subject all together. By now, the band was on their third song, moving onto their fourth.

"How many songs are they playing?" Maggie shrugged.

"Four," the tanner of the two answered. "Marion hired a DJ too."

"_Check yes, Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside."_

"Where's Vendetta?" The two scanned the crowd, to the Bulgarian chatting with Grudge, and he was tugging on her arm, trying to get her to go somewhere. "Should we-?"

"Best not," the dark haired told the lighter one.

"_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo.  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.  
'Cause there's no turning back for us tonight."_

By now, the crowd was into it, some girls even singing along with the band.

"_Lace up your shoes.._"

"AI OH~ AI OH!" the crowd chanted almost all together.

"_Here's how we do:  
Run baby run…"_

"You wanna go inside?" Charlotte asked Maggie, and the latter agreed. The two picked up their drinks and walked inside the house, into the living room.

* * *

"_Run baby run!  
Forever will be…  
You and me."_

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer, and the band stood up, taking a bow, and waving as they walked off the stage. The three let out a relieved laugh, and Marvin's eyes trailed back to the stop where the blonde and Maggie had been talking.

"Where'd she go?" Marvin asked his two buddies, and they both gave him quizzical looks.

"Inside?" Marvin slapped his forehead.

"Of course!" he rushed inside, the redhead following after him.

* * *

"Where exactly are we?"

"That one room…?" Maggie shrugged as she flipped down onto the sofa. This house had like, three living room-esque rooms, and it was starting to give her a headache and keep her dizzy…

Or was that from the lack of certain items she needed?

She wasn't thinking anymore. Her entire body had been on autopilot, so she couldn't say so for sure, but watching Charlotte gleefully pace the room was making her dizzy and sick. How could someone be in constant motion?

"Hey?" The two girls turned around. "You, Blondie, you wanna dance?"

_The end._

…

…

…

…

_Just kidding! Again! This might be my last "official planned" update for the week. This does not include any 2 A.M. writing spurs I'll have._

_I have a lot of the party planned out as of now._

_COOKIE (short request) TO WHOEVER GUESSES WHO ASKED HER TO DANCE! I'll give you a hint: it's not Vendetta!_

_Oh... The four song thing? "Just Like Heaved" is fairly short to me, and so just pretend before "Check Yes Juliet" they performed "Interstate Love Song," because it's like, 2 minutes._

_**-Dar**_


	9. Makes Me Wonder

_**A/N;; **__…I… Have nothing to say. I guess I can say the only set-in-stone couples I have are tiny background ones… And of course, Charvin._

_Grugdetta is also a possibility._

_As far as pairing Maggie, Marion, Mort, and Malachi… It's either their together for selfish reasons or it's complete one-sided. Example: Marion would only go with Malachi to tick Maggie off, and Mort still has one-sided feelings from grade school, even though Maggie admits he was "cuter back than."_

_So one-sided/gag-couples: Magachi, Mart, Malion, Magot, Malotte… Maybe some flirty dialogue between Vendetta and Marvin, not quite sure._

_REA YOU WERE WRONG, FYI. I LOVE YOU THOUGH! The Dave Navarro to my Eric Avery and the Cuba to my Canada~._

_Suddenly, you get to see more of Charlotte's home life, and he own little problems._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Makes Me Wonder © Maroon 5

**

* * *

**

Warnings: Saucy content, physical violence, drug use… And OF COURSE- Swears.

"_I still don't have the reason.  
And you don't have the time.  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you._

_Give me something to believe in  
'cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore.  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try.  
So this is goodbye."_

_**-"Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5**_

"Why'd you call me Blondie?" The blonde gave the redhead a dirty look, as he led her outside, in a dim-lighted area, and they began to sway gently along with the beat.

"I- I don't want you associating with Delano, okay? I can't let her know I know who you are." Charlotte shot Mal a confused look. "You can't hang out with someone like that… You know what? Let's just dance." The blonde nodded as her took her hands in his as the DJ announced a slow song that was about to be played.

"I- I don't know anymore, Mal. I'm not in a danci-."

"For me?" She rolled her eyes as his green eyes widened in a childish pout.

"Fine."

* * *

"Not very social, are ya?"

"Will you leave me alone?" His heart was pounding gently. Perhaps one-sided feelings in grade school had yet to take their leave, but he decided to ignore it. Right now, he wasn't looking for a girlfriend; _especially_ if it was going to be with someone like Maggie, even though when they were younger, he wouldn't think twice before asking her out (a bad idea on his part.)

"What's been up with you? I feel like it's been ages." A low growl was heard from the female's lips, and she shot him a dirty look.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," she commented sourly. "How about you?"

"Ah, my sister's are psycho, and my brothers are jackasses, but I'm good." Maggie rolled her eyes, muttering swears under her breathe at how Mort had completely missed the sarcasm in her voice (or that he seemed to miss it.)

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," he said honestly. "It's not often you come to these events."

"Yeah, it's also not often that Charlotte stalks you and would probably force you into coming too."

"Now that sounds like something she would've done seven years ago." The two exchange glances and give low laughs. Suddenly, Maggie was helping to somewhat carry on a conversation about their past. It seemed to have a lot of memories involving Charlotte, but Mort just so happened to bring up one particular incident between them when they were eight.

"Remember when I wanted to be your boyfriend and kept being so persitant?" Maggie's laughter stopped in the middle, and she looked down at the floor. "Then you totally kicked my ass and threatened to send BOTH your brothers AND cousins after me?"

"Y-yeah." Maggie smiled, glad Mort had found that over the years, he could laugh at that. Mort took note to her darkened mood.

"Hey, it ain't a big deal now."

"I can't believe I was that horrible."

"Maggie?" She looked at him. "Are you… Okay?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Just wonderin'." Maggie glared at him. That was the third person questioning her health this week, and just in one day. Maggie smiled regaurdless.

"Sorry about that day, Mort."

"Eh, it's fine! It is!"

"I will admit now, though," she mumbled. "You were a little on the cute side… Back then."

"Aww thanks, Maggie!" His head felt a little light, and his face was flushing a bit. He felt a bit pleased, but he knew it didn't mean anything now.

"Hey! Maggie!" Marvin busted into the living room number three, and Maggie sent him an off look. "Where's the blonde girl you were with?"

"You mean Charlotte?" Marvin paused. His head spun. His jaw dropped. Maggie turned to Mort. "He didn't know?"

"You can thank Malachi for th-."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Maggie slapped Mort, and Mort rubbed his cheek.

"Where… Where are they?"

"Ah… Outside. Dancing." Marvin shook his head and ran outside.

"Did you have to slap me?"

"For being an asshole? YES!"

* * *

It was hard to explain how one minute you can go from slow dancing, then the next from being possibly raped. It honest to God is.

Let's explain this more: while dancing, Mal had decided he wanted to kiss Charlotte. Of course, she tried to say no. Of course, no means yes in Guy-Land, and now, here she was, against the door of the green house, making out with the (former?) overly religious redhead while he tried to slide his hands up her shirt.

How the hell did she get herself into this?

Of course, it just so happened, Marion** had** to dance with Mal at that point, so she was stumbling around, and of course, she found them in this "compromising" situation.

"What the bloody hell?" she screamed. Charlotte tried to push Mal away, and probably could've done it herself…

Okay, so she had a little help when someone ripped him off of her…

And punched his face.

Oh, wait, this wasn't good. Charlotte immediately tried to throw herself between the two, until she heard a familiar name: "Marvin! What the fuck?" Another hard punch was thrown.

"Mar- Marvin?"

"I don't know, maybe because you **lied** to me?" The brunet snapped in anger. "And for what?"

"That is none of your damn concern!" Mal threw a punch into Marvin's jaw, and it knocked him off balance. "Fuck, you ever think maybe she wouldn't like you when you came back?"

"Wa- Wait!" Charlotte stuttered. "I don't like Malachi!"

"Because you totally weren't playing tonsil hockey with him, you slut." Mort ran outside and towards the source of the commotion.

"See, Mal? I knew it would end like this!"

"Don't you fucking talk, you damn traitor!" Mort stepped back and threw up his hands. Marvin got back up and started throwing punches and kicking. Malachi tried to fight him off, but ended up on the ground, and Marvin continued kicking him. When he calmed down a bit, he step back.

"I don't ever want to see your fucking face again," his brown eyes glanced up at the blonde. "You too."

"B- B- B- But… Marvin!"

"Oh, suck it, you whore." Charlotte's eyes met Marion's pale blue eyes and her flat and straight hair was wild now. "Maybe you should leave," she said, sounding as if she were the queen of the world.

Maggie, appearing out of nowhere, grabbed Charlotte's wrists. "We're going to."

Dragging her out, Charlotte didn't realize she was crying until Maggie threw her down onto her bed and left.

* * *

"Charlotte!"

"Not now, Daddy…" Charlotte's head was pounding, and her body just felt sick. Her dad pounded on the door, screaming something or another about her behavior last night.

Finally, the door flew open. "What the hell happened?"

"Ah, some girl got mad at me… Over nothing," she adds as a second thought. Her father's gray eyes look hesitant to believe her. "I'm fine, Daddy."

"You can be such a child." That was something you don't want to hear after a night like that. "It's just some words."

"Yeah, but she caught me…" Charlotte sat up. "_Dancing_ with some guy she liked or something…"

"Well, maybe you should've backed off…"

"He asked m-."

"You act like your mother." Charlotte's blood boiled.

"AT LEAST MOM CARED!" Charlotte threw her shoe at him, and he ducked. His eyes were bright with fury, and the blonde daughter began to sob. "MOM WOULD BE ENCOURAGING ME, NOT TELLING ME IT'S MY DAMN FAULT!"

"It is your fault, Charlotte!"

"It's my fault he wanted to **dance** with me? Now the guy I've had a crush on when I moved here the first time with Grandma doesn't even wanna see me!"

"You should've thought of that before you said y-."

"He didn't give me much of a fucking choice!" She didn't know what pissed her off more: the fact he didn't care his daughter could've been a potential rape victim or that he was causing her headache to worsen.

"…Stay in your damn room. You're grounded."

"Of course!" **SLAM!** Charlotte threw herself back on the bed and began to sob louder.

* * *

Sitting in the alleyway behind the park, Maggie tied the headband around her arm, and began flicking the little syringe to mix up the water and powder better. Then she went to tapping her arm before she could find a vein, and inserted the needle into her arm.

"Jesus Christ, Mal! Warn me before you kick my BALLS!"

"Oh, you're shitting me." Maggie felt a feeling of panic rush over her as she tried to finish injecting herself and jumping inside the recycling dumpster.

"What happened to best **fucking** friends, Mort?" The furious redhead stormed into the alleyway and leaned against a wall.

"I didn't tell him ANYTHING!" Mort limped in and sat down on the ground, across from him. He played with his black hair before saying, "Maggie did."

"Why the fuck did Delano tell him?"

"Maybe because Maggie didn't know he wasn't suppose to know?"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh come on! Charlotte would've found Marvin eventually. You just had to fuck it all over."

"Well, it isn't **fucked**." Mal chuckled darkly. "It's actually… Better. He did say he never wanted to see her."

"Because she was the one trying to slide her hands up her shirt." Mal snorted at his friend's sarcasm. "Fuck, Mal! He'll realize it was all you! Charlotte fucking cares for him, dammit!"

"Not for long." Mal smiled. "Life would be perfect… If there wasn't Delano or Marvin to fuck this up."

Mort opened his mouth, but closed it.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"If you're going to analyze me, just say it out loud."

"I don't know… Perhaps," Mort tapped his chin. "You're using Marion and Charlotte as a way to forget what happened when we were thirteen?" Mal froze, and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up."

"No, no… " The darker colored of the two said. "I'm onto something... Perhaps when Maggie used you back then, you felt broken. You decided the best way to get back at her was to use girls to make her jealous…"

"Is that what you think?"

"Actually, myself, Marvin, and probably half the class." Mal growled and closed his eyes.

"You're wrong."

"Call me when that happens." Mort stood up and straightened his clothes. He walked off, and left his friend alone. He glared at the ground.

"Like that'll happen," Mal admitted to himself.

Maggie held back a soft gasp, and shifted in the dumpster. As she was doing so, she accidently cut herself with the needle. "SHIT!"

Mal's head snapped and he turned around. "What the hell?" He approached the black dumpster and climbed up to open it.

* * *

…_I don't know how I feel about this. I feel like it could've been done better._

_Pshaw. The next chapter I'm writing now might push that M-rating. I've got it planned, man._

…_I think Malachi's our evil one here. Marvin, be the fucking hero and save Charlotte from… SOMETHING!_

_Charlotte's dad is based of someone I know who's parents pull that shit with her all the fucking time. :| It's so annoying._

_**-Dar**_


	10. Jane Says

A/N;;

_Like I said… Jane Says is right here._

_This focuses more so on Maggie and Malachi's "past" and how Malachi is worried for her, but pretends he doesn't care. But hey, Charlotte's grounded, so SOMEONE has to keep tabs on Maggie. Charlotte can't stalk her 24/7…_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Don't Wanna Think About You © Simple Plan (it's a ringtone in this chapter)  
Jane Says © Jane's Addiction

**

* * *

**

WARNINGS: Saucier content, past drug use and suicide attempts, and Marvin's completely awesome breakdown.

"_She knows they all want her to go.  
But that's okay man  
She don't like them anyway._

_Jane says, I'm going away to Spain  
When I get my money save.  
Gonna start tomorrow."_

_**-"Jane Says" by Jane's Addiction**_

Marvin returned home at about six the next morning. Walking in, half shit-faced, and angry, the first thing he wanted to here was Nicky standing there, his hands across his chest, saying, "Good morning, jackass. Where the fuck have you been?"

"I'm not in the mood for your piss-poor attitude," Marvin growled, pushing Nicholas into a wall. "Did you really stay up all night to fucking insult? Well go right ahead. For every insult you throw at me, that's how many times worse your death will be from the Romanovs."

Nick's eyes widened as Marvin made his way into his room. Nick followed his brother, still a bit cautious after that colorfully vicious threat. "Marvin…?"

"What the **fuck** do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Nick jumped back, not use to seeing his older brother in such a bad mood.

"Peachy. Now go away." The younger took no time in listening to him and ran off somewhere. Marvin sat down on his bed, and placed his head in his hands. "My head… My **heart**."

Suddenly, he felt terrible. Not at himself, though now that he thought about it, he probably may have overreacted. Just a bit.

No, he felt terrible because said **best friend** was making out with the girl he liked…

And also that **his friends** kept her moving back to Clamburg a damn secret.

_Don't wanna think about y-._

"Viktoriya?"

* * *

"You're bleeding."

"We all bleed. Maybe not constantly like myself, but every once in a while." He takes her arm, and stares at the large gash made in it, then at the needle that is on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I lost my balance and ended up cutting myself." His green eyes met her amber ones, and they showed no pain. "If you're wondering, it doesn't hurt."

"I would suppose not with you." He untied the bandana from her other arm, and dabbed at the cut.

"…You never told anyone, did you?" He shook his head, and looked up.

"I'm a man of my word," Mal looked down at the bandana and tried to avoid her icy cold stare. Maggie shifted around on the tin can she was sitting on, and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Ma- Delano, you haven't… Cut yourself since then?"

Maggie shook her head. Sure, she had been doing much worse, but he didn't need to know that little tidbit of information. Besides, she could just sense some talk coming on about the dangers of drug.

"But, you've-."

"Hey, I get enough shit from Camillo _and_ my cousins, and somehow Ismeralda's onto me, so if you could spare a fucking lecture, I'd enjoy that."

"Why?"

"What is it with asking me that damned question?" She let out a demented chuckle. "Maybe because I need an escape to a world where… People like me."

"Oh," the redhead dropped the bandana to the ground, and let go of her wrist. She stepped back and looked at her. "You look sick."

"I am sick," she admitted, looking away. "Malachi, you have no idea how close to home your statement is…"

He tipped the other garbage can upside down, and sat down. "I don't."

"You also have no idea how much I hate you…" He moved closer, and smirked, grabbing her chin and turning her head towards his.

"I hate you just as much," he mumbled lightly, gripping her jaw light. "You teased me so bad when we were younger… You **used** me… So I might as well return a bit of a favor."

* * *

"Aww, babe," the Bulgarian accent rang out as he laid back on his bed. "It ain't her fault, ya know," she continued. "She's actually been asking a lot about you I think."

"You think?" he mumbled.

"Marvin, you need to talk to her about this."

"I don't want to hear her voice." Viktoriya let out an aggravated groan. "I need to cool down; relax. Ya know?"

"Promise me Marvin: talk to her."

"I'll try." He flipped his phone closed, and sighed, rolling over onto his stomach.

* * *

Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, Maggie let out an angered growl as he tried to undo her belt. "Touch that again, Elise, and you die."

"Mmm…" he smiled and whispered into her ear. "I think you want it off."

"I'll kill you." He ignored her threats, and began to fiddle with the belt again. She pushed him away. "What the hell am I doing? I need to remind myself you made out with Charlotte AND slept with Marion… In the same night."

"Actually, it was within a day."

"I don't care what time it all happened," Maggie growled. "I'm sayin' you're playin' around."

"Aren't drugs suppose to make you high?"

"There's a right and wrong way to do them, and scaring someone is just asking for the wrong way."

He pressed himself against her again, and she turned her head. He shrugged and pressed kisses into her neck, finally undoing the belt that was the man cause of said conversations. She pushed him away again.

"Didn't I just say no?"

"Now you did." Maggie wanted to kill his smartass. "But I think you're embarrassed. We're in public, and someone doesn't wanna get caught~." She looked up after finishing readjusting her belt.

"Yeah, sooo true." Mal smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm going to go now."

"Whatever." He redid the buttons she had managed to undo herself and watched as she walked off. He let out a stressed sigh, and could taste the cigarettes from last night now on his tongue. The best part was: he doesn't even smoke.

_

* * *

_

Okay. Last chapter for the night. It's a totally necessary filler chapter, I think.

_The truth is, the only part of this chapter I made up was the Marvin parts. Earlier I wrote up the Magachi parts, but took them out because it didn't fit yet._

_Now, It does. YAY ME!_

_I'm going to bed. Tomorrow night might be my last update, if I even get around to writing…_

_I also might raise the rating. I'll sleep on it._

_**-Dar**_


	11. Masterpiece

_**A/N;; **__…I was having a terrible writers block. My mp3 fails me as of right now._

_Luckily, I have a friend who has nothing better to do but look up music... -eyes ReaRea warily-_

_Anyway, time skip to... Monday._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Camillo, Ismeralda © Myself  
Masterpiece © Meg & Dia

**Warnings: Erm… Yeah… Suicide attempts, Marion's little spaz on Charlotte, Marvin's flipping his shit…**

* * *

"_Done by the hands of a broken artist.  
You painted black where my naked heart is.  
I finally know what wrong is.  
Now I finally know what wrong is.  
Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking.  
On display through a soul still breaking.  
Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?  
Aren't you proud you're the one that made me."_

_**-"Masterpiece" by Meg & Dia**_

Staring blankly into her locker, she ignored the snickers and whispers behind her back (literally and hypothetically, of course, and watched the stillness of her books, as she slowly reached up for her history book, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned around, flinging her blonde hair behind her as she did, and glared at the taller figure of the redhead. "Oh. It's… You."

"I'm worried." She scoffed a response, and turned back around. "…About," he continued, looking around as the hallways began to clear. "Margret."

"Excuse me? You care about someone other than yourself?" Charlotte hissed sarcastically. Malachi ignored her, and continued.

"I got her doing heroin in an alleyway," he told her quietly. "And I'm afraid she's hurting herself again."

"Again?" Now Charlotte was confused. She turned to face Mal and he nodded.

"When we were younger, she started cutting." Charlotte stayed emotionless. Now she wasn't shocked about this. "I made her stop when we were thirteen…"

"And this has to do with me now?"

"I think you know something." Charlotte turned around and finally pulled out the book.

"Well I don't." She began to walk away and heard him follow her. "What?"

"We're in the same class, ya know," he stated, adding a cold tone to his voice. "And I can tell you're lying."

"Look, even if I **did** know something," she added as an afterthought, "Which I **don't**, I wouldn't tell you. You'd most likely use it against her or something."

"I can honestly say it won't happen," he held up his hand. "Scout's honor."

"And your honesty is seriously out of whack, so no." Walking off, she opened the door to history as the bell rang. Mal shook his head, and walked into the classroom.

**

* * *

**

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock…

His eyes watched the clock warily, growing tired of listening to the stupid lecture about advanced chemistry safety. Half the class would end up blowing something up anyway. Marvin tapped his pencil against his book, and reached into his right pocket, pulling out his iPod.

_Buuuzzzzz._

Rolling his eyes, he reached into his left pocket. Placing his earbuds in, he touched the screen of his phone and the message popped open.

**hav yu talked 2 charlotte yet?** It was from Viktoriya. He rolled his eyes.

**No, im in class,** he replied simply. He started humming softly to his music as his phone buzzed twice, indicating two messages.

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! Hav u seen Maggie 2day? she looks lik deaf.** Marvin's eyebrow raised at Mort's statement, confused none-the-less at it.

**well yuuu need 2 talk 2 her, kk?** Marvin ignored Mort's message and replied to Viktoriya's.

**k, whatev.** The bell rang and Marvin collected his items, and walked out of the room. Marvin trudged out, and met Mort at the end of the hallway. "I'm still pissed."

"Really?" Mort said, though he wasn't all that serious… Just being sarcastic again.

"Why would you do that?" Mort shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. He didn't know himself. Was it the pure fact he just didn't want to get involve? Or that Mal had some weird effect of him that made him not want to tell?

"I'm not sure myself." Marvin rolled his eyes and walked off. At the end of the hall, a tall and stunning girl was talking to someone, and her eyes settled on Marvin.

"Excuse me… Uh…"

"Marvin." The girl's amber eyes narrowed and nodded, flipping her black hair, and it covered most of the open back on her shirt, covering olive skin.

"You know my sister right?" The boy waited a minute before the elder added, "I'm Ismeralda Delano. I'm Margret's sister."

Wait, Ismeralda…

Oh yeah! He remembered days on the playground where the elder girl would pick up Maggie because she felt like it. She was absolutely stunning, Marvin silently told himself, and nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember you now."

Ismeralda smiled fondly. "How is everything?"

"Fine," he told her. Her smile faded.

"I mean with Margret. I never get a chance to talk with her anymore. When she's in the house, she locks herself in the room… And she's only in the house at night. I'm worried."

"Maggie's a strong girl, she'll be fine."

"Camillo," she paused, and told him, "Our older brother, is coming up to visit. He never does that. He only comes up when something… Bad is happening… To Margret."

"What?"

"Cam has always been overprotective of myself and her," Ismeralda explained. "I was never too fond of it, so I told her a year before he ran off to stay out of my life, that I could handle it. He said I better be careful, a lot could happen to a 'Mafia Princess' like myself or Margret."

"Okay?"

"He and Margret talk all the time. I think something's going on, and when I drove her here, she looked so **dead**, ya know?"

"If I find anything else out, I'll tell ya."

"You will?" Marvin nodded. "Oh! _Grazie_, Marvin!" Marvin nodded and Ismeralda walked off, smiling happily and chatting to herself in some language.

_No wonder Maggie tries to stay away from her_, he added the forethought.

* * *

"Charlotte." Her heart froze and she looked up from her history homework. "It's some **boy** here to talk to you. Says it's important."

"What's his name?"

"Just get down here and tell him to-."

"I asked what's his name, **FATHER**?" The man grew silent. He growled.

"I'll send him away then."

"Dad!" He slammed the door, and she was certain she heard some clicking sounds. She jumped off her bed and tossed all her work to the floor, trying to open the door. "He locked it? Since when did MY door lock?"

Then, came the faint yelling. _"I'm not leaving until I see her, sir!"_

"_You leave right now, you brat!"_

"_Why are you not letting her-."_

"_That brat's too nosey, boy!"_

"_She's your dau-."_

"_You leave us alone, you boy! What I say to my daughter is none of your damn concern!"_

"_Fine. I'll just be on __**my**__ way," _the boy snarled, and she heard her father slam the door in his face.

His footsteps grew as he knocked on her door. "Charlotte. It's your father. That Marvin boy's gone, and you're staying in here the rest of the week. Don't worry, I'll call the school, say you got mono from some kid."

Charlotte kicked the door. "You can't do this!"

"I can do what I damn well please." Then, the footsteps grew softer. "I'll be up with your dinner in a while."

"I hate you!"

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Maggie's eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Go away, Elise." She held one foot over the edge. The pretty tall, home which her family occupied, complete with a window from the attic onto the roof, made like any building in the city would be, would be a great place to jump without question.

If only the religious guy following you wasn't persistent to keep you alive. "Why do you and Charlotte seem hell-bent on stalking me?"

"You said you'd stop hurting yourself." She snorts and glances down at the sharp piece of glass in her hand. "And what exactly are you doing up here? Dammit, are you high?"

"I could be." She shrugs, smiling a bit. Cocaine might have fueled this idea of jumping, but eventually she would've done it. "Look, it's best I do this now before Cam gets here…"

"Cam?"

"Hell, maybe, if I was good enough, I'll meet my mother."

"What? Maggie, get off the fucking ledge." She raised the piece of glass to her face, examining it. She turned around to face him. "You really are stoned."

"Not stoned, nor high. Not insane, nor crazy." She chuckled darkly. "I was made this way by everyone: my family, my so called 'friends,' my teachers…" She paused. "You."

"Excuse me?" She raised the glass up to her neck, pressing it against her skin. It felt cold for being in her hand for so long. She gulped.

"See you in the next life." Falling back, she felt something run across and open her neck.

"MAGGIE!"

_

* * *

_

Mwhahahahahaha.

_I feel so happy for no reason._

_I'm very fucking creepy._

_Not much to say… Except… Our story will be drawing to an end soon. I have about… Two, three more chapters planned out and the epilogue._

_**-Dar**_


	12. Thunder

_**A/N;;**__ FILLER CHAPTER! It's short, and I'm working around this wall I kind of hit._

_A lot of this chapter is based off of my school life…_

_Adri's conversation with Marion was written based off a conversation I heard in some class, Mort falling over is based off this kid I know who sits in his chair in a weird way, and Viktoriya and Marvin's conversation is like what these two kids in my class have, except more sickening._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Adriana © pabutte'GO  
Thunder © Boys Like Girls.

**WARNING:** **Bad words xDDDD And mentions of sex and suicide.**

* * *

"_I tried to read between the lines.  
I tried to look in your eyes.  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside.  
Gotta find a way out…  
Maybe there's a way out?"_

_**-"Thunder" by Boys Like Girls**_

Mort pushed his glasses up as he sat in fifth period math. Watching his teacher explain how some weird equation worked, his eyes were trained on the slightly chubby girl towards his right.

"So, how was it?"

"He was a virgin! Can you believe it?" The black haired girl with midnight blue streaks threw her head back in a fake, dramatic gasp.

"No!"

"It was totally okay besides that though," the pale girl giggled. "Adri, you won't believe how good it feels, though! You and Kaoru should totally _try it_." Adriana blushed, and mumbled something. "By the way… I saw you, Mig, and Donnay talking."

"Oh, yeah," she stumbled. "We're working out everything I guess. Mig and I acted a bit too… Out of line about the Xavier thing. That was actually his **cousin** he was talking to."

"Cousin?"

"Not blood cousin, but you know… Some kid he was _raised_ with." Marion gasped. "Yeah, I felt like a total dick because I saw Chardonnay talking to her and Xavier a week after that, and she seemed friendly about it, but…"

"Jumping to conclusions?" Adriana gave Marion a bit of a laugh. Mort rolled his eyes, and he leaned back in his chair.

"MORTON JONES! If you lean back in your chair, you'll fall over and crack you head!"

"I'm fine!" He waved, losing his balance.

**CRAAAASH!**

The teacher let out a sigh. "Someone take him to the nurse's office."

* * *

"Did ya talk to her?" Viktoriya clung to his arm, shaking him, her super dark brown hair shaking with her.

"Her dad's a douchebag." Viktoriya blinked. "He wouldn't let me see her."

"OHMIGAWD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Viktoriya spazzed a bit. "What a total dick!"

"I know," Marvin sighed.

"But you, totally climbed through her window and tried to talk to her, right?" Marvin sent the Bulgarian an off look, and gaped at her idea.

"No…" A loud, hurtful, but still playful (and flirty) slap was placed on his cheek. "OW!" he joked loudly.

"That is sooooo not cool, Marvie!" Viktoriya giggled a bit. "By the way, have you seen her today? I haven't."

"Oh, uhm, no."

"I'll ask Maggie. Maybe Charlotte's off stalking her…" Marvin paused.

"I haven't seen Maggie either… Or Malachi…" But Viktoriya walked off, ignoring the brunet boy's comment.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The girl placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "I mean, that was pretty stupid of you-."

"I'm fine. Jesus, Mari-." The girl stomped on his foot. "OOOOW!"

"Don't you EVER call me 'Mari.'" He cringed in pain of both his ears from her screeching, his foot from her stomping, and his head from falling over.

"Sorry!" he sighed, and she gave in, plopping down next to him. They stayed silent for a few mintes.

"Good job Friday night, by the way." Mort nodded and gave her a smile. "But why the hell were you talking to _Maggie_?"

"Reflecting on memories past," he waved her off, and rebutted, "Why did you fuck Mal after he made out with Charlotte?" Marion's eyes widened, the bright, icy blue eyes in shock.

"That- That was…"

"Charlotte? Yup." Mort grinned at her shock. "So you never answered my que-."

"Why did she come back?" Mort shrugged, not entirely sure himself. "Does Marvin know?"

"Uhm, he does now. He found out the hard way when he caught Mal's tongue down her throat." Marion let out a low sigh.

"That's why Marvin was pissy."

"That's what you describe as 'pissy?' I'd so love to see furious then." Marion shoved him, and he smiled. "I miss talkin' to ya, Marion."

"I… I do too, Mort." He shifted closer to her, and she let out an old nervous blush.

"Mr. Jones? Ms. Daker?" The principal stepped out, his face full of concern. "I've been meaning to call you to my office for a while now."

"Wha-?" they boy questioned.

"Come in," he motioned. "I'll get you some Advil, Mort, but… I'll explain when Ms. Zahari, Mr. Hamster, and Mr. Sink get here…"

* * *

Sitting at the long table, Mort sat across from Marvin, Marion to his right, Grudge at the end, and Vendetta next to Marvin. The principal cleared his throat.

"I have some… Disturbing… News about Margret Delano." The group sat there, like deer in headlights. "I'm telling you, because… You were… All closer to her in grade school…"

"What?" Viktoriya screeched.

"Yesterday," the man wiped his forehead. "Malachi Elise went to visit Ms. Delano, and found her on the roof. Her wrists and arms had been cut severely. Anyway… Ms. Delano turned to face Mr. Elise, and leaned back on the edge, slitting her throat as she fell."

"WHAT?"

"Ms. Delano… Survived." The group let out a sigh of relief. "For now."

"What?"

"She… May have cut some major arteries and… Her neck wound is… We haven't all the details." He rocked back and forth. Marion was sobbing, her head on Mort's shoulder.

"Will she… Be allowed to have visitors?" Grudge asked.

"Eventually... Hopefully. The farthest you can go to see her is the waiting room on the ICU floor." They nod. "If you need to be excused from school, we understand. Charlotte Rose has already taken a week's absence due to this and some illness that has recently stricken her."

The five nodded, and simply said, "Thanks. We'll be leaving now."

"I've contacted your parents, so… Just so they know." They got up and left, all on their way to the hospital.

* * *

…_Short, crappy chapter. I've failed you all._

_**-Dar**_


	13. Angels on the Moon

_**A/N;;**__ Kyaaaaah. Sad hospital scenes are sad and cliché, yeeees?_

_I'm sorry I had a lot of sugar… Which I hope doesn't affect this chapter…_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Angels on the Moon © Thriving Ivory  
Camillo, Benevento, Ismeralda © Myself

**WARNINGS: Pshaaaaw. You know the swearing…**

* * *

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know.  
If I can't see the sun, then maybe I should go.  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreamin' of angels on the moon.  
Where everyone you know never leaves to soon._"

_**-"Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory**_

"Mal?" Sitting on the sofa, glaring at the patterned floor, his eyes glanced up to see many familiar faces. He sat up in shock.

"Wow." They all began to move to various areas around the room: Marvin to the window ledge, Mort and Marion on the other couch, and Grudge sitting on the chair, a worried Viktoriya in his lap.

"We're all here," Marion said quietly.

"Not all," Marvin mumbled in anger. Somehow, he had a feeling Charlotte's absence was not because of Maggie or some illness…

Unless psychotic dads was a disease.

"Charlotte'll be here," Grudge said reassuringly, though Marvin knew that wasn't true. "She wouldn't not come."

"Remember, she's not feeling well." Mal looked back down.

"I could've stopped her."

"Malachi," Marion said, letting the unfamiliar full name roll off her tongue. "No one could've stopped her…"

Suddenly, three unfamiliar figures approached the group, two men and Ismeralda. "It's so nice you all came for _mia sorella_," the younger looking man said. "I am Camillo, or Cam, Margret's older brother."

"I'm Benevento," the elder told them, running a hand over his shaved head. Camillo had brown hair and green eyes, and Benevento had amber eyes like Ismeralda and Maggie.

"Ismeralda, in case any of you forgot." The three seemed abnormally calm, with the acceptance of Camillo's sudden shivers and glances back into the hall. "You," she pointed to Malachi, and he gulped. "My sister. She wants to speak with you," she said simply.

"Wha-?"

"The doctor said it was okay, if she wanted to speak with just one of you," Camillo sighed in relief. "It means she's hopefully going to be fine, but right now, she can only remember you."

"Why?"

"Possibly being the last person she spoke to," Camillo nodded to himself. "Go in, you'll be fine. Just don't let Mags fall asleep." Malachi stood up and slowly stumbled around the corner, towards the doctor waiting.

"Is she-?"

"Like I said, she's awake." Benevento stepped in.

"She's not really with it. She's having issues with names right now, but everything else she remembers."

* * *

"If anything, we'll be right out here." Malachi thanked the doctor and the door closed. He turned to face the bed with the pale girl hooked up to every machine he could think off in his head. She was examining her bandaged arm with an I.V. in it, and she looked up.

"M- Mal- Malachi?" she stuttered, hesitating a bit. He nodded and took a seat in the chair close to her bed, trying to remain calm. "…Why didn't you let me die?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I wanted to die." Malachi looked down at his hands, and began to fiddle with his thumbs. "Why?"

"Maybe I don't want you dead." Maggie's eyes studied him. "I told you I did, I know. But… I was hurt. You… You talked to me like I meant something. I would've done anything for you… You kissed me, and I felt loved… But… It was a kid crush with you, wasn't it?"

Maggie stayed silent, thinking. It was either trying to recall said memory or just in spite of his answer.

"I don't know anymore." Malachi studied her. "I thought that I didn't have anyone around wanting me to live. Charlotte doesn't count, 'cause she was always so peppy and never disliked anyone. I figured… Since I joined KOS and all, I'd just-."

"KOS?" Maggie watched his eyebrows raise.

"Killing Ourselves Slowly, it's a… A club I joined within the school."

"You joined a cult," he said.

"Not- Cult."

"A club where people kill themselves? That's a cult." Maggie sighed and thought.

"Okay, it's a cult." She sat up a bit more, and stared into his eyes. "Thanks," she finally admitted.

"For what?"

"For savin' me then."

"So you'll quit?" She looked away. "The cult, I mean?"

"I… I don't think I can. Once I'm in, I'm in for life." Her amber eyes darkened at this piece of information. "I can… Not **kill** myself, but I'd have to attend the meetings and all. Like… Maguire."

Then, the door opened, and in walked a local officer. "Miss Delano?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"I must talk to you about a… Certain club at your school." Maggie paled. Who'd tipped the cops? Charlotte? She looked at Malachi.

"Can he stay? I've already told him about it." The cop, deciding it be best not to argue with a trauma victim, nodded and pulled up the chair from a desk.

"I need you to tell me first how you got in…"

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room remained silent as the officer walked by. "Why is he here?" Ismeralda whispered to Benevento, and he just shrugged. "It has to be about Margret."

Everyone took notice to how only Camillo used Margret's nickname, "Maggie." It struck them as odd, and Mort finally asked the question on their minds, "Where is your dad?"

"Him? Oh, he said he'd be up sooner or later." Marvin felt angry at how Benevento waved Mort's question off.

"If my daughter was in this kind of accident," Viktoriya said sub consciously. "I'd be at the hospital when it just happened." Ismeralda stood up.

"Are you saying he doesn't care?"

"No, Maggie does."

"Ungrateful brat!" Ismeralda was about to storm off, when Camillo stood up and pushed her down.

"Stay here," he said. "That cop is obviously questioning her… And probably that guy whose name escapes me…" Camillo tapped his chin, then shook his head, and told her, "It's best you stay out here."

"Best my ass!" Benevento exclaimed.

"Best my ass if she's walking around saying shit about my family!" Ismeralda stood up. Benevento walked over to the elevators. "It was nice seeing you again, _fratello_." Then, without a second word, the two walked into the elevator, and closed the door. Camillo sat back down.

"Excuse them," he said politely. "They're partially the reason I ran off to get married."

Marvin looked away, and Grudge cleared his throat. "I think it's getting late." Marvin glanced at his phone. It was almost ten. "I'm going home."

"And… I'll come with you," Viktoriya told him. "I don't really feel like going home alone."

"How about we all come over to my house?" Marion suggested, and the other three nodded. "Marvin?"

"No, not tonight," he said. "I'm gonna have to get home anyway." Marvin's eyes darted out the window, and he began to walk to the stairwell. "See you all here tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the rest replied. Marvin muttered something about saying bye to Mal for him and walked out and down the stairs.

Something nagged in his head, and he shrugged it off. It was too late for that.

_

* * *

_

Yeah… These are just getting shorter and shorter. Its the sign of a possible ending... WHAT? ENDING? Yeah. It's coming up~

_I had a scene where instead of the cop, Malachi would leave and the leader would hire Saeran to kill her, but he turns everyone in KOS into the police. But I took out the leader scene, and just had it Sae wanted out, and the only way out was to let everyone else suffer. Of course, the cops would understand the leader would influence people to kill themselves, and of course, that be like murder in the 1__st__/2__nd__ degree._

_I'm ranting._

_**-Dar**_


	14. Photograph

_**A/N;;**__ Filler chapter. Again. Most of this story is filler chapters, Jebus._

_So, here's why I just uploaded last night's update chapter: bonfire, then Rea had me over… And we went to another bonfire… And found out her neighbor White & Nerdy's name is actually Josiah. He mows his lawn like the guy in the "White & Nerdy" music video does, that's why we call him that._

_Now he's "Amish Paradise" too, and Rea was all amused._

_And that concludes today's little unrelated story to this chapter. Please join again next time~_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Photograph © Nickelback

**WARNINGS: Mentions of past abuse (verbal, physical), possible implied murder...**

* * *

"_Every memory of looking out the backdoor  
I got my photo album spread out on my bedroom floor.  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye."_

_**-"Photograph" by Nickelback**_

**6:38 AM**.

The electric clock indicated to her she had been up for a good day, no sleep, no naps, no anything. Rocking back and forth in a ball, she had buried her face in her arms that were crossed across her knees. "Why can't it be like when I was nine?"

Her father had woke her up at five to tell her about her _friend_, Maggie. _"Says she jumped and slit her throat. See what happens to all your friends?"_ Charlotte had immediately pulled out an old photo album from back when she lived in Clamburg, the one her and her grandma made, and began flipping through the pages.

One page was at the Sweetheart's Dance, and Charlotte had found a picture of her crushing Marvin into a hug. His face was bright red. There was also a picture of her and Vendetta. Vendetta (now Viktoriya) was pushing her away, probably screaming at her. At that dance, Charlotte **attempted** to get Mort to dance with Maggie, but it ended badly.

Then there was shy Marion, who back then, was too nervous to even ask Charlotte to help her dance with Malachi. And Malachi was a lot less of an asshole.

Oh! And Grudge? Still a giant hamster.

Why was life so different now than it was? Because things and people change. She obviously didn't stay the same. With her grandma, she had been sheltered from everything her dad believed in and was.

Her dad was just an angry man. Maybe if he wasn't so abusive towards her mom, she'd be alive. Maybe if he didn't put his daughter down with words, she'd respect him.

And maybe pigs will fly.

**

* * *

**

6:59 AM

"And then, like, you know Weylin, right?" Marvin sighed as he continued cooking the pancakes as his chatty sister, Ophelia, raved on to Nicholas on how school went yesterday.

"The Atheist?" Laughing, Ophelia nodded. "He grows up in this super-fucking-."

"Nick, language," Marvin rubbed his head wearily as he worked.

"Shut up, gaywad!"

"Anyway, he was always looking over at me and blushing, and Delilah was all like, 'OOOOO~ Girl, he liiiikes you!' And I was like, 'Uh, no way! Get out!'" Nick had decided smashing his head into the table was better than this, and with a sister like Ophelia, you'd prefer that choice too.

"Ophelia," Marvin scolded. "Can you stop talking for ten minutes?"

"For once I agree with this fucktard."

"Language!" Marvin sat down and placed the pancakes on the table as the rest of the kids attack them. He grabbed a cup of coffee and took his spot in dad's usual place. "I'm going up to the hospital later, but I'll pick you up from school.

"So do I gots ta go ta Auntie Gwen's?" Marvin nodded at Rachel. "WHY?"

"Because… I can't take you up to ICU…"

"Intensive care unit," Paul told the table. Ophelia gasped.

"Like, OH- MY- GOD!" she pulled out her phone. "That Weylin kid's brother was at the hospital all night! He came home at like, four, and just got up and is going back there now.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "What's Weylin's last name?"

"Elise." Her phone began to sing. "Oh! He texted me!"

"…Okay," the eldest brother sighed, and stood up. "I'm going…"

"Bye, douchebag." Marvin paused, turning around. "Have a great day."

Marvin frowned and walked out of the house.

**

* * *

**

11:48 AM

Marvin sat in the cafeteria as the rest of the gang tried to wake up. "Has anyone tried to call Charlotte?" Viktoriya yawned, stretching out before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but her dad said she was still sick."

"What she got?" Malachi mumbled, probably tired from lack of sleep.

"Eh, I didn't hear," Marion said. "He said she'd be up as soon as she could.

Mal's eyes closed briefly, and he looked as if he was about to faceplant into the table. Mort shook him. He jumped up and yawned. "You need sleep."

"Two hours can get me through the day," the redhead told them, and shook it off, and chugged his coffee down. "I'll be fine."

"I doubt it," Marion said, rolling her eyes.

"Mal, just go home, get some sleep…"

"I'll be fine!" Everyone grew silent, and then Grudge let out a yawn. "Sorry."

"It's fine, we're all testy."

"Why'd we get up this early?"

"Because Mal told us they'd let big groups in to visit her…" Grudge mumbled to himself, not attempting to sound rude, but pulling it off well.

"Look, we're all very tired, so let's stay away from each other until we wake up," Marvin told them. They all reluctantly agreed, and Marvin walked outside. Mort followed him, and they both sat on the curb. Mort glanced over at him, and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ya want one?"

"No thanks," Marvin said. "Besides, you can't smoke by a hospital…"

"Well, they're gonna let me." Marvin gave an empty chuckle. "What's up?"

"Charlotte." Mort clicked his tongue and inhaled deeply. Marvin wrinkled his nose at the smell of the smoke.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Her dad wouldn't let me." Mort's look became confused. "I think he's the reason why she isn't here."

"Like, he locked her up?" Marvin nodded. "Sick, dude. So whaddya gonna do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You could like, rescue her, ya know?" Mort began to ramble, and Marvin's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah!" Marvin jumped up. "I'll be the hero!"

"The hero!" From the inside, a nurse was watching the two, eyes wide in shock, and the two gave her a sheepish look.

"Whoops." The nurse approached them.

"YOU CAN'T SMOKE BY A HOSPITAL!"

"Aww, shit!"

* * *

Charlotte's clock read **3:34 PM**, and she flopped back on her bed. She felt angry, for her father had left her alone and locked in her room again, and she had nothing to do.

Until a knock came at the window.

She looked over to see….

**Marvin?**

Yes, Marvin had somehow climbed up to her damn window, and knocked on it. She opened it and Marvin rolled in.

"Hey." Charlotte didn't know what to say. "Sorry for blowing up on you… I was just… Mad was all."

"Why are you here?" she asked, in shock. "Not l-l-like I didn't want you here, b-b-b-but…"

"I want to save you from here." Marvin said quietly. Charlotte gasped.

"B-b-b-but…"

"Come on, you gotta admit: it sucks here."

"B-b-b-b-b-but…"

"Let me save you."

The door downstairs slammed close. "You better go." Marvin's eyes widened. He turned around.

"I'll be back tonight then." Charlotte nodded and Marvin jumped. Charlotte closed her window and pulled out her literature book. Her door opened and she looked up.

"Hello, Father."

_

* * *

_

Fail ending for a fail chapter. This chapter was more-so comic relief than drama.

_**-Dar**_


	15. Check Yes Juliet

_**A/N;;**__ IJCGIXJFILJDAF seizure alert._

_Guys, I want you to know, this story has ousted my best: __Bloody Mary__ in chapters and it will probably be in reviews too! Wow._

_This is huge. I think my style has matured, and wow…_

_I love you guuuuuys~ I do. So, as a special treat: you get to VOTE on my next STORY! Yippe~_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Check Yes Juliet © We the Kings

**WARNINGS: Oh yes. Abusive dad alert, swears, and- KISSES! Yay for kisses!**

* * *

"_Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown.  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now.  
Now they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind._

_Lace up your shoes.  
Ai, oh, ai, oh~  
Here's how we do:_

_Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run.  
Forever will be: you and me."_

_**-"Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings**_

Pacing her room eager to just get out of there and into civilization, she kicked the door. "CHARLOTTE!" Her dad screamed.

"Sorry, bastard." Suddenly the quiet sound of something hitting glass was heard, and she turned around. A rock came flying up and hitting her window. She walked over and pushed it open. Looking down, there was Marvin: standing in a black hoodie as the rain poured.

"Hey!"

"Marvin?" she whispered harshly. "What are you-?"

"Get on tennis shoes."

"B-but…"

"CHARLOTTE!" Charlotte gave him the number one, and turned to the door.

"Yes, Dad?" she said innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"UH- Practicing a script I have to present for class!"

"Oh." The footsteps drifted off, and she turned back around, glaring at the boy.

"Come on!" He motioned for her, and she had to decide:

Does she stay and not get busted? Or does she go off with him.

…

…

…

"One minute!" she hissed and ran over to the closet, grabbing her pink Nike high-tops and her long pink hooded coat. She turned around, and just as she was about to take off her curtains, her father opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away," Charlotte hissed. She slid on the coat, and removed her curtains.

"You're grounded."

"…Duh?" Charlotte said nervously, and tied her curtains tightly to a blanket. Her dad grabbed her arm, and threw her towards her bed.

"You're staying." She growled as she kicked him away. "You're just like your fucking mom. Stay here." He walked over to the open window, and he growled. "It's that fucking kid."

"He's here to save me, dammit!" Charlotte jumped up and pushed her dad away from the window. She hopped out and stood on the ledge. Marvin moved closer, biting his lip. Her dad reached out.

"Get your fucking ass in here!"

"Jump!" the brunet screamed at the blonde girl, and she closed her eyes and leapt off. Her body felt like it was floating, and when she expected to hit ground, she landed roughly into something.

"Marvin!" He let her down and she hugged him. "I hate heights now!"

"Did you ever notice how everyone here has a house with more than one floor?" he said in a moment of thought. Charlotte laughed and hugged him tighter. Marvin blushed, and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about the party."

"It's fine." She buried her face into his baggy hoodie, and then pulled away to put up her hood.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and there stood her angered father. "You're not leaving," he said, growling.

"I am!" she gripped Marvin's hand. "I'm going to live with... Marvin!" Suddenly, a basketball that was kept by the door was lunged at them, and Marvin fell back.

"My face!" Charlotte gasped.

"Get in the house!" Feeling something grab her wrists, her father was tugging her back into her "home." "I SAID GET IN THE DAMN HOUSE!"

"No!" Charlotte kicked at him, and Marvin stood up, yanking the blonde back.

"She's not going with you!" Finally, all the tiny girl's anger that was buried up released itself.

Right into her father's face in a ball of fury.

The man fell back, his nose bleeding and broken. "I'm going now." Marvin grabbed her hand again and they started running.

"IF YOU EVER COME BACK, YOU'RE DEAD!" Charlotte felt tears rim her eyes and once they had reached his car, Marvin started it and began to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital." She blinked. "Maggie."

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"She's doing better. She's hooked up to all these machines though…" he smiled a bit. "But she should be out within a month…"

"And back in school?" Marvin shook his head.

"Her, Saeran, and another boy that was part of this suicide cult are going to rehab for suicide and drug abuse." Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, and snuggled into the seat. "No telling how long she'll be in."

"As long as she's getting help." Marvin nodded, and the rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Pulling up to the hospital a half an hour later, Marvin stopped the car, and opened his door, walking over to Charlotte's side and opening her door. She giggled, "Such a gentleman."

"Actually, it's child safety locks, since Nicky tried to escape when we were driving once…" Charlotte gave him a funny look and got out, pulling up her hood.

"Oh," she said as they walked into the hospital. Getting into the elevator, Marvin pressed the button, and the door closed slowly. Charlotte huddled closer to him. "Thank you."

"I would never let you stay there, regardless." Charlotte "tee hee"-ed and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Still," she pulled him closer and smiled, bringing his lips to hers. He blinked and froze, but soon found himself settling into the kiss, letting their tongues slowly dance and clash. He hugged her closer, placing a hand on his back, and one gently on the back of her head, running his finger through blonde locks.

"Ow ow!" They pulled apart and saw the elevator had come to a stop, and in the waiting room was an amused Viktoriya and a slightly weirded-out Grudge with his arm around Viktoriya's waist.

"Wow," Mort said simply.

"M-Maggie's getting tests done, so we'll be able to go in- in a few minutes…" Marion stuttered a bit, and smiled at the two.

"SCORE!" Mort punched the air, and Mal gave a small smile. Was he jealous? Just a bit, but he realized Mort had been right that day he found Maggie in the alley.

The two laughed and exited the elevator, taking seats in the waiting area.

_

* * *

_

GYAH! SAPPY AND FLUFFY YAY!

_This is NOT the end. I have an epilogue planned. I just have to remember what song I had picked out… I have a bad memory, you know?_

_**-Dar**_


	16. Come On, Get Higher

_**A/N;;**__ Hazzah! Here it is: THE EPILOGUE! The only warnings are fluff, kissing, and maybe some minor swears._

"So come on, get higher.  
Loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard.  
And drown me in love."

**-"Come On, Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE**

Don't forget to vote!

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE: TWO YEARS LATER

Standing against a post on the Sink's front porch, the small girl giggled had the taller boy placed his arm against the post she was leaning against, leaning in towards her ear as she turned her head.

"Now," he said slyly, and the giggle laughed at how his breathe tickled her ear. He began kissing her jaw and cheek. "Where were we?"

"Oh," the girl threw her arms around the other's neck, and she pulled him into her, kissing him full on the lips. "Stop teasing," she mumbled through the lip lock.

"OPHELIA AND WEYLIN SITTIN' IN A TREE!" The two jumped back, and turned to the three older boys standing there, all chanting in a childish rhyme. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The dark brown haired girl throw her arms down, and the angered red head growled in response.

"First comes love!" Mort elbowed Malachi.

"Then comes marriage!"

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Get them diapers! Get them pins!" Mort exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Marvin cheered. "THEY JUST HAD TWINS!" The three fell back laughing.

"THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL!" Malachi said through laughs.

"You guys are sooo immature!"

"Aww," Mort sat up and laughed. Ophelia placed her hands on her hips, and pouted. Weylin sent death glares. "Ophy's right. It's not kissing anymore…"

"It's F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" the three cracked up and Ophelia glowered.

"Come on, Wey!" Dragging him off, Ophelia started cussing out her older brother and her boyfriend's brother and the tiny boy who hung around them.

"Wow," Malachi said after he calmed down.

"We… Have issues." Mort laughed.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST THOUGHT OF A GOOD ONE!" The three stood up to chase after the younger kids.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Mort asked. "Wanna go see that new Megan Fox movie?"

"Shit," Malachi said. "She's hot."

"No duh," Mort said.

"Another day," Malachi said. "Driving up to Shelltown to see Maggie." Mort raised an eyebrow at this, and Mal blushed.

"Again?" Marvin questioned.

"You have another date with Charlotte!" the redhead snapped. Marvin blushed.

"Touché." Mort made a face.

"Lame. You guys are tied down."

"And Marion hasn't got you whipped?" Marvin gave a playful elbow towards the dark skinned boy. Then, he and Malachi stood up and waved goodbye to each other, and headed in different directions.

* * *

"Bye Aunt Shelly!" Waving to her aunt, Charlotte skipped outside, and walked up to the small little gray car. "Hey, Marvin~." He smiled at her sing-song voice.

"Come on," he smiled, and she walked around and hopped in the car "Dukes of Hazard" style. Marvin stayed at her in awe, and the kissed him softly, and it grew into something fierce.

"HEY!" Pulling apart, Charlotte looked past Marvin to see her three cousins sitting there, pointing at her.

"Oh God!" she laughed. The lone girl with dirty blonde hair smiled.

"CHARLOTTE AND MARVIN SITTING IN A TREE!" she pointed. "Doing things they shouldn't be!"

"Starts with 'S!'" the one boy sang.

"Ends with 'X!'"

"OH MY GOD IT MUST BE SEX!" All three chimed. Marvin felt karma just slap him in the face. He was embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

"Wow. You kids are good." Charlotte punched Marvin playfully, and all five teens laughed.

**THE END.**

* * *

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Come On, Get Higher © Matt Nathanson  
Weylin, Ophelia, and Charlotte's cousins and aunt © Me!

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for reading! I LOVE YOU IN A NOT CREEPY STALKER WAY!

**-Dar**


End file.
